My Chained Heart Unlock
by Alice Vicious
Summary: Amu’s face lit up, she glanced around the room. ‘How would he know?’ she sighed, giving up on trying to understand Ikuto’s methods. He was tricky, after all what could you expect from a cat.
1. Saturday Morning

**Chapter One : Saturday Mornings**

Amu sighed softly in her sleep, still absorbed in a dream. Beams of early morning sunshine escaped the pink curtains that hung over the window. She tossed and turned, pulling the blanket over her head. Miki yawned as she ventured out of her egg, she glanced over at Amu a moment giggling at her actions. Ran and Su appeared as dormant as Amu. She sighed to herself, floating about the room aimlessly. She tended to be the one that woke up earliest because she appreciated the rising sun. It always seemed different to her. To most it was just a muddled sky, but Miki saw it as a painting in bloom. She smiled to herself glancing over at a sleeping Amu. In a way, Amu reminded Miki of a sunrise; muddled and confused on what to become, weather to rise or fall. Plunging the world into darkness of light, but in the end the sun always raised and fell with the passing hours. She groaned looking over at her fellow charas _'If only they would rise with the sun and fall with it too.' _She shook her head, Amu and the others always slept in on Saturday, but every other day Ran was up cheering on Amu to get dressed and ready before she was late, and little Su was always cheering along with her. Sure, Miki would give her an optimistic cheer but as far as enthusiasm and cheers go, she mostly let it be handled by Ran.

Ran chirped in her sleep, her mind bright with color and glitter. She smiled brightly, she knew that it was Saturday, and Saturdays always held something fun, sleeping in was just a small part of it. She wiggled with excitement in her egg. She willed her eyes open, no longer able to contain her excitement she needed to share this with Amu, Miki, and Su. She lifted her arms, opening her egg's shell. She peeked out; the room was still asleep for the most part. What made Ran curious is why Miki was already awake. It wasn't typical for her to be a morning bird. Ran grinned, suddenly exploding from her egg.

"Wake up Amu-cha! It's a bright new day!" she squeaked excitedly.

She moved towards her bed, watching her pull a pillow over her head. She pursed her lips tugging on the edge of the blanket. After a few moments of no results she began to cheer

"Wake up Amu-cha Wake up Amu-cha-"her cheer was suddenly silenced by a projectile hitting her.

She grunted in surprise, hitting the ground with a soft thud. She wiggled under the object, struggling to break free of her smothering prison. Once she found a way out, she found the object had been the pillow that Amu had used to cover her head only moments ago. She fumed her hands in tiny fists. She floated beside Amu's ear

"Wake up Amu-cha!" she chirped.

Su opened her egg slowly, rubbing her eyes "What's all the commotion?" she mumbled softly.

Just as she floated outside her egg something ran into her. She fell backwards screaming in surprise. It was Ran, her pink eyes were round like dinner plates. She gave her a confused look

"Daijobu?" Ran got up quickly, taking shelter in her egg.

Su was utterly confused. Miki followed suit, dashing to her egg and closing it tightly.

"Run! Amuzilla has awoken!" Miki called out, her voice muffled.

Su blinked slowly looking over at Amu's bed. Amu sat up, her hair in disarray. Her expression was a classic 'I'm going to flush you down the toilet' look. Su's hair stood on end, she squealed, fleeing to her egg. She felt safer in the confines of her egg. She could feel the ground vibrate as Amu stood and moved around the room. She closed her eyes _'I didn't bother her, so she shouldn't be angered with me, will she?!' _she crossed her fingers, hoping it was like any other Amuzilla moment, which was a 3 minute rage and then reversal to normal functions.

Amu groaned, stumbling as she walked about her room. She glanced over at her chara eggs, still glaring. _'Ran knows how to push my buttons.' _She grumbled internally. She waved a balled fist at the nestled eggs before turning to face her bed. She rubbed her eyes yawning. She managed to open her curtains without tripping over anything. She couldn't help but smile to herself. The sun shone brightly in the sky above, the sky was a hue of clear blue. Big fluffy masses of clouds dotted the skies like lost sheep. She turned to her nightstand, her phone suddenly vibrated. She walked over casually and picked it up. She smiled softly. _'Ikuto'_. He had been gone for three months, and it felt like forever for her. She sighed opening her phone. He promised he would make her fall in love with him, but the truth of the matter was she was already in love with him. She smiled; a warm feeling touched her cheek. Her hand reached up and touched it. It was the same place Ikuto's lips had touched her, although it was only a peck on the cheek it didn't make it any less important. She blinked, her mind clearing. Her phone's screen was dark, she clicked a button causing the screen to light up again. She scrolled through the message quickly, taking his words in.

**TO : HINAMORI AMU**

**SENT AT 9:07 AM**

_**The weather is nice. I found my father in England. I told him about you, he thinks you're an interesting girl. I miss you, and always remember a promise is a promise not matter who you make it with. You taught me that. I hope to see you soon.**_

_**LOVE Ikuto**_

She smirked at the last part, how he had typed love in all capital letters. She smiled, that was Ikuto for you. She almost jumped in surprise when her phone vibrated in her hand again. She glanced down flipping it open.

**TO : HINAMORI AMU**

**SENT AT 9:10 AM**

_**You look adorable with bed head :3**_

_**LOVE Ikuto**_

Amu's face lit up, she glanced around the room. _'How would he know?' _she sighed, giving up on trying to understand Ikuto's methods. He was tricky, after all what could you expect from a cat.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2 **

**AUTHOR'S SIDE NOTES**

_Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction and I hope I did okay. I'm trying to piece together a good concept but this is what I've come up with so far. I tried angling my writing towards both main characters like Amu and charas like our beloved Miki, Ran, and Su. In the future I plan on writing in different perspectives (ex: Ikuto, Nagi ,Rima) but that has yet to come. Ill make sure I update my story as much as possible. Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoyed reading it!_

**_PS : It makes me feel confident in my writing to see reveiws and favorites on my story!_**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER(S) MENTIONED IN MY STORIES.**

**NEXT TIME : Chapter Two : A Promice**

_Alice Vicious _


	2. A Promise

**Chapter Two : A Promise**

Ikuto smiled softly, the sun warming his skin. He sat atop the Hinamori resident's roof, watching the sun slowly rise into the sky and watching masses of clouds drift by. He extended his hand, reaching up at the sky

_'Amu'_ he thought to himself.

His mind began to file through his memories of her. He remembered her bubblegum pink hair, how it always adorned two ex shaped barrettes, and how her golden eyes seemed so glossy when she was concerned. He sighed, a small grin spreading across his features, what he remembered with great clarity was the look of disbelief and her flushed face when he would tease her. His grin lessened, he was still sitting on her roof, he had arrived here hours ago, merely watching her rest a bit.

"Ikuutooo what wrong-nya?" Youru chirped, hovering above him.

Ikuto scowled, loosing his train of though completely. Youru stuck his tongue out at Ikuto's venomous expression

"You got that distant look again-nya." He declared. Ikuto rolled his eyes, flopping over on his side, facing his back to him. Youru floated over, facing him once again

"Why are we at Amu's house, but not going in?" he cooed, taking a seat on a shingle.

Ikuto's eyes became blank. He knew why he didn't dare enter. He feared that he had hurt her in the time he was gone. He had promised her to make her fall in love with him, but as tour dates built up in places farther and farther away, it became more difficult for him to keep his promise. Ikuto blinked slowly, he cared about her greatly, and wanted her to care about him the same. But if he just came parading in after what he said, hell after what he did, he didn't know how she would react.

"Ikuto… why are you acting different after confessing-nya?"

Ikuto didn't respond, remaining silent. "She's gonna miss you even more if you keep using your breaks watching her instead of seeing her." Youru added insightfully.

Just as Ikuto was about to flick him in the nose, he heard a door slide open. He shot up, moving closer to the edge of the roof. He sat above Amu's balcony and could see her standing there looking out.

"Ikuto." She murmured gripping her phone.

Ikuto frowned; she didn't see him, but still spoke his name. He could hear her phone drop with a clatter on the cement floor. His ears perked up

_'What's wrong?'_ he pondered, and then he understood. He body began to shudder, he could hear soft sniffles coming from below.

_'She's crying.' _He felt his own eyes begin to sting. Ikuto longed to jump onto the balcony and use one of his clever sayings that always flustered her like 'What's up princess?' he sighed. Youru tapped his shoulder; Ikuto didn't even look over at him, his eye completely locked on Amu's figure below.

Youru wrinkled his nose, watching Ikuto look at Amu. It was the first time since he was much younger that Youru saw this expression being worn on Ikuto's face.

"Go comfort her Ikuto-nya." Youru whispered.

Ikuto waved his hand, swatting at him. He dodged it easily, floating further from Ikuto. Youru understood that he didn't want to go down there and make her think he was back for good. Youru's eyes never left Ikuto's melancholic expression. Ikuto had explained something to him earlier that seemed to make sense now. Ikuto had told him if he touched or hugged Amu again he didn't know if he could ever leave again, and Youru knew he made a promise to his father to travel with him. Youru sighed; Ikuto was very confusing at times, taking his sweet time to choose what he wants and what he needs. He dismissed the thought, joining Ikuto at the roof's edge. Youru's golden eyes took in Amu's gestures, which all suggested great sadness. He almost flinched when he heard her talk to herself

"Ikuto please come back soon, I'm scared you'll never return because-"she stopped short, making Youru become very curious.

He glanced over at Ikuto who like he might shatter from her words. He looked down again, awaiting her to finish her sentence. She sighed shaking her head

"He probably just told me he loved me so it would get my hopes up." She whispered in a pained voice.

She turned away, reentering though the sliding glass door. Youru didn't quite understand how powerful peoples words were on others until now. He looked over at Ikuto who looked absolutely destroyed. His expression was a mask of grief and pain. It made Youru feel worried, he didn't know if it was good for him to have heard Amu at all.

Ikuto felt something die inside him, he loved this girl ever since he met her, and only up until now had he understood why. It killed him inside that he couldn't come down the roof and hug her, to comfort her. His hands balled into fists. He wanted to hold her and tell her he still cared with all his heart. He dismissed the thought, reminding himself she didn't share the same feelings._' God it pisses me off sometimes.' _He grit his teeth.

"A promise is a promise." He whispered, pulling his phone from his pocket. He found her number at the top of his contacts. He clicked on it and began to text in a message.

**TO : HINAMORI AMU**

**TIME SENT : 9:30**

_**Amu I still love you, always remember that. I WILL be back, a promise is a promise**_

_**LOVE LOVE Ikuto.**_

He snapped his phone shut, stuffing it into his pocket. His body still felt numb, Ikuto hated this feeling. It was like he was all alone again. He sighed leaning back on the roof. "A promise" he whispered.

**AUTHOR'S SIDE NOTES**

_**Hello Hello everyone! Second chapter is complete! Its touching, is it not? Well there is more to come, I'm in a good mood and I'm going to publish the third chapter with the second, which is my thanks for those who reviewed my page giving me a confidence boost! In other news, I have started to fix up the title and page a bit, I changed the title twice . and mixed up the summary, but its all a work in progress people so WORK WITH ME. Anyway thank you for the positive reviews and all the support. I promise that this will progress. A promise is a promise (;**_

**_PS : It makes me feel confident in my writing to see reveiws and favorites on my story!_**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER(S) MENTIONED.**

**NEXT TIME : Chapter Three Unannounced**

_Alice Vicious_


	3. Unnannounced

**Chapter Three : Unannounced**

Amu wiped away the few tears that escaped her eyes. She didn't know why he insisted on hurting her so much, from tricking her into thinking he was here, and then sending a reassuring text _'Damn him.'_ She sighed, digging through her dresser. He pulled on her clothes without really looking at what she was wearing. She glanced in the mirror; she was dressed in black and white knee high stockings, short red shorts, and a black shirt with a white cat in the middle. She smirked at the shirt _'The irony' _she glanced over at Ran, Miki, and Su; who still remained in their eggs from her early morning rampage. Se smiled slightly turning and leaving the room.

Amu hopped down the stairs, being greeted by the warm smells of breakfast. She felt better already. Her mother smiled warmly at her "Good morning Amu." She said cheerfully, handing her a plate. She wanted to laugh; today's breakfast was eggs. She took a seat, and picked up her fork. She wasn't as bothered with eating eggs as she used to be when her chara's were born. She chewed quickly, remaining silent. Ami was surprisingly quiet today, not shouting or singing like usual. She glanced up at her; Ami was eating her eggs like Amu. She narrowed her eyes _'Ami was copying her.'_ she scowled, Ami scowled back. Her glaring contest was cut short by the ringing of a doorbell. Amu stood up abruptly, so did Ami. She groaned and walked towards the door with Ami close behind. She grasped the doorknob, feeling Ami's hand grasp her hand. She groaned and turned the knob. Ami's face lit up "Gawdian Cwachters!" she chirped. Amu's' eyes grew wide with surprise.

Rima gripped her sleeping bag tightly, struggling to hold it. Nagiehiko and Yaya stood beside her. She smirked at Amu's awestruck expression. Kususku giggled beside her, Rima rolled her eyes, growing impatient just standing here. Nagiehiko spoke "Hi Amu-cha, your mother invited it all to come and spend the night." He said in his feminine voice. Rima smiled slightly, he sure was good at it. She didn't hear what Amu mumbled about, she was zoned out, looking at Nagi. He eventually notice her staring and smiled. Rima's face turned pink, she looked away fumbling with her sleeping bag. She blinked in surprise, feeling the weight being lifted. She looked over; Nagi was holding her bag for her. He smiled "A queen shouldn't have to carry her own luggage." He added jokingly. Even in a joking manner, Rima couldn't help but blush again. Yaya was ranting along, explaining to Amu how they had arranged a sleepover with her mother a few weeks ago as a surprise. Amu looked like she was still trying to digest the fact, she looked out of it, like she was else were and we were talking to her empty cavity. "Can we come in? It's really hot." Rima whispered, somehow out sounding Yaya's loud voice. Amu blinked, her eyes readjusting "Sure Sure" she mumbled moving out of the way. Nagi let Rima walk before him "After you." He cooed. She could see Yaya looking at him with suspicious eyes. Rima rolled her eyes, walking through the doorway, leaving Yaya behind.

Amu's eye met Nagi's, he winked at her "Don't worry Amu-cha." he smiled, sounding like Nadeshiko. She smiled, she had to hand it to him he was pretty clever, sneaking into a girls sleepover like that. _'Five Points Nagi.'_ She thought laughing to herself. As Yaya tromped through the door she nudged Amu "Amu-chi do you see it?" she chirped. Amu's eyebrows arched "See what?" she mumbled, glancing around. Yaya rolled her eyes like it was completely obvious "What?" Amu asked, becoming curious. Yaya put on a sneaky expression "Nagi x Rima." she chanted softly. Amu's eye flickered to Rima and Nagi, who were talking quietly by the stairs. She smiled "Maybe." she said walking towards Nagi. Her mother pulled her aside before she could reach them "Amu-cha, I'm letting you and your friends stay the night while Papa, Ami, and I go to a friend's wedding." She whispered. Amu's eyes grew wide in surprise "Really Mama?" she said grinning. "Thank you." She chirped throwing her arms around her neck. She could feel her mother's arms wrap around her "You're a big girl now, you deserve something like this." She added, her voice muffled by Amu's shoulder. She broke the hug smiling brightly "Don't let me down." Her mother cooed with a warm smile. "Hai." She said bowing her head slightly.

A few hours later, her mother left with Papa and Ami. Her father had lectured her with the 'No Boys rule' but Mama coaxed him, saying I could have a boy over, just not too late. Amu smiled, waving enthusiastically as they departed. She turned, walking back to the house. Her mother trusting her made Amu feel older and more responsible, it was nice. She opened the door finding everyone crowded around the television. Once the door closed behind her, everyone looked up at her. She blinked "What?" everyone suddenly shouted "Let the games begin!" Amu's eyes widened "Okay?" she said a little unsure. Rima gave her a reassuring smile, and everything felt a little bit better. "Okay, we have a surprise guest coming later but for now let's play Twister!" Yaya cheered pulling out a box with colorful dots on it. Amu smiled "I've never played." Rima took out a mat with different color dots on it and spread it out on the floor. "Someone spins this little thing." Yaya said gesturing towards a cardboard spinner. It had the same colored dots on it as the mat, but there were directions on it. "When the spinner lands on this dot under left foot." Yaya continued placing her foot on a mat with the green dot. Amu began to piece it together; her movement corresponded with what the spinner said. "I understand" Amu said smiling "My turn!" she added spinning the spinner. It landed on left hand red. Amu moved to the mat and sat on her knees, placing her right hand on the red dot. Rima was next, spinning right hand on blue, like Amu, she sat on her knees placing her hand on the dot. Nagi spun left hand blue, and took a seat beside Rima. Amu smiled, taking note of Rima's pink cheeks. She wondered how she hadn't noticed before.

As the game progressed, Yaya fell being the first to get out. Amu was the second to go, loosing balance while reaching for a green dot. It was just Rima and Nagi, and Rima was determined to win. She pushed some blonde hair from her face, struggling to see. She heard Amu call out her next movement. Right foot blue. Rima had to slide her leg under Nagi in order to rest her foot on blue. She stretched her short leg, trying her best not to touch him. Her bare leg rubbed against the fabric of his shirt, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. She sighed once her foot settled in the proper place. Her dark eyes met his for a moment; he smiled at her looking away. Rima bit her lip, fighting back her blush that would usually rise with his simple gestures. Her eyes widened when Yaya called right hand green. He turned his body, which was now facing hers. He placed his hand beside her head, forcing him to look down at her. She blinked slowly; she could feel his warm breath on her face as he stood above her. His legs were pressed against hers, making her goose bumps worse, and it didn't help that he would rub his leg against hers every once in a while. She held her breath, listening to Amu for directions. Her eyes narrowed when she got left hand blue, she broke her gaze from Nagi and looked over. She lifted her hand reaching for the dot, balancing all her weight on her right hand. She teetered as she struggled to reach for the blue. Her balance lurched sending her teetering to the right. She lost her balance knocking into Nagi. With a soft thud he landed on top of her on the mat. Rima blinked in surprise trying to gather herself. Her train of thought crashed when she opened her eyes, Nagi's face inches from her own. Rima could feel his body pressed against her own. She felt her face heat up, she couldn't break her gaze from his, and she felt lost in their depth. He looked equally surprised, seeing his face turn a shade of pink. They stayed there for a few moments looking at each other, frozen by the close proximity to each other. Eventually Yaya broke the trance "Need help Rima-tan?" she said extending her hand. Nagi removed himself from her, standing up quickly. He offered his own hand to her, standing beside Yaya. She could still see traces of blush in his features. Rima glanced over at Yaya, taking her hand. Nagi drew back his hand turning to Amu "I guess I win?" he said smiling. Rima smiled "I guess you do." She murmured softly.

**AUTHOR'S SIDE NOTES**

_**I kept my promise! Here is the lovely chapter three and all its glory. I decided to make this more about Nagi and Rima this chapter. I did this for the entire Nagi x Rima crowd, and for my friend Mimi who loves my writing and love Rima x Nagi. This is for you Mimi (:**_

**_PS : It makes me feel confident in my writing to see reveiws and favorites on my story!_**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER(S) MENTIONED.**

**NEXT TIME : Chapter Four : Free Parking & Spinning Bottles**

_Alice Vicious (;_


	4. Free Parking & Spinning Bottles

**Chapter Four : Free Parking & Spinning Bottles**

Amu rolled up the twister mat, after the awkward moment between Rima and Nagi she didn't think anyone would want to play. She put the mat in first, and then placed the spinner on top. Once the box was closed and ready, she picked up the box and placed it on the kitchen table. She turned around to walk back to the living room only to trip over Rima. She caught herself before she could crush her poor friend; she used the counter to brace herself. Rima was unphased, and didn't appear to make any movements to get out of the way. She pursed her lips "What wrong Rima-chan?" Amu whispered, keeping her voice low so Yaya and Nagi couldn't pick up their conversation from the other room. Rima looked down, taking her time to think. "Amu…" she whispered looking up at her. "I think...I think-"she stammered. Amu put her hand on her shoulder "What's wrong Rima?" she asked, her voice laced with concern. Rima's expression fell slightly "I think I want to play monopoly next." she mumbled. Amu pursed her lips "Okay Rima-tan. Let's go pull it out" she said guiding her back to the living room.

Kususkusu floated over the board, marveling the different colored squares. "Oooh pretty." She squeaked, landing on a FREE PARKING square. Pepe was still observing the small dog piece "Not much of a talker-desu" she mumbled, poking the metal game piece. Kususkusu snickered floating over to the racecar. She looked over watching Rima roll the dice. The cubes rolled across the board with a soft clatter, bumping into each other as they rolled. She grinned with delight as Rima told her to move six spaces. She picked up the piece and floated down the small boulevard. Everyone started to laugh and snicker. Kususkusu frowned looking at the square 'GO TO JAIL' she looked up at Rima watching her scowl. Kususkusu picked up the piece and moved it to the jail square. She frowned as Pepe moved Yaya's piece past the jail square." It's okay Kususkusu; it's not your fault Rima can't play Monopoly-desu" Yaya and Amu started laughing, Nagi was the only one who remained composed. "I can to play Monopoly!" Rima growled. Amu laughed shaking the dice; Kususkusu snickered making the dice stop rolling. Amu gawked at the number "Two for Amu." Yaya chirped. Amu moved her piece down the board landing on Rima's Boardwalk. Rima grinned "I have three hotels and 2 houses sooo…" Rima mumbled trying to calculate the amount "Exactly 10,000 for visiting" she finished, sticking her hand out. Amu grumbled picking through her small collection of game money. Rima winked at Kususkusu, who snickered mischievously.

Amu gave up after a few hours of play; she was never that great at board games. Nagi and Rima were still at it, who knew Rima had a competitive side? As Rima rolled the dice Amu's attention was distracted. She got up heading towards the door; she could've sworn she heard a soft rapping on the wood. She stopped at the door, wishing they had a peep hole _'What if it's some sort of creeper that abducts children?'_ she shivered, hearing thunder outside. She jumped when she heard more knocking, as she reached for the doorknob Nagi pushed past her. "Oh Amu-cha our guest is here!" he said unlocking the door and pulling it open. Her heart dropped, her eyes caught the familiar color of blonde. Standing before her with a glossy red umbrella "T-Tadase-kun?" she stammered. He smiled pleasantly, making her face turn pink. It had been a while since she saw him last, she remembered him saying he would be there for her before Ikuto left. Since then her big crush on him started to crumble, she looked at it this way, He was attractive and sweet, but she was unsure if he was all she wanted anymore. She sighed letting herself smile slightly.

Ikuto remained perched on the roof. It had grown dark, making the air cool and crisp. He sighed, watching the day go by. He watched Amu's friends show up, her parents leave, and most recently; Tadase's arrival. Something inside the pit of his stomach boiled, a new emotion rose. His hand rested on his chest, were this pang of hate rose, it wasn't a rage of the sort, diluted, and instead of raging like a wildfire it smoldered. It was not hate he was feeling, but envy. Ikuto smirked shaking his head. In all his life, had he ever felt such a strong envy towards someone _'He can be by her side, and be there for her.'_ he thought, his eyes narrowing. It was almost ridiculous to think about it, for the past years he was able to come to her balcony and tease her without hesitation, but why now? Why couldn't he will himself to tap on the sliding glass this morning when she was waking up, or do something when she was crying? He groaned in frustration, his hands balled into fists. Yoru landed on his shoulder "Ikuto what's stopping you-nya?" He murmured. Ikuto swatted at him, Yoru's question only irritated him further, and his chara had been asking him the same question the majority of the day. He sighed, his tensed shoulders slumping "Sorry Yoru." He whispered, scratching his velvety ear. Yoru purred, the soft sound of pleasure made him smile slightly. If he couldn't be happy himself then why not little Yoru?

Everyone was seated in a semi-circle, Amu across from Tadase. "What should we do now?" Yaya mumbled her tone bored. Everyone sat there in awkward silence as they thought. "I know!" Yaya suddenly blurted. Everyone looked at her as she stood up abruptly. Amu's eyes followed her as she darted to the kitchen. After a moment she came back grasping a glass bottle, she plopped down beside Tadase placing the bottle in the middle. She gave it a little test spin before shouting "Spin the bottle!" Amu's eyes grew wide with disbelief. "No-"she sputtered, but Yaya cut her off "Tadase why don't you spin first?" Amu sighed, hugging her knees to her chest. Tadase's hand extended to the middle, giving the bottle a swift spin. Amu's eyes followed it's movements as it pointed at everyone. As it slowed her heart began to race. It stopped in front of Nagi. Everyone busted into laughter, while Tadase and Nagi didn't look the least bit pleased. "Respin!" Yaya declared before things got out of hand. Tadase shrugged reaching out and spinning the bottle again. Amu felt dizzy watching the glass spin on the carpet. Like last time, her heart started to race as the bottles momentum slowed. She closed her eyes at it neared a stop. After a few moments of silence she opened her eyes. Everyone was looking at her; she glanced down at the bottle. It was pointed directly at her. Amu's face turned a ghostly white; she stood abruptly and stormed out of the room. She ran up the stairs towards her room, not bothering to look back. She closed her door and ran out onto the balcony, she was panting softly. Amu slouched against the rail feeling heavy. Why did it have to land on her? What would Tadase think of her now that she ran off like a scared little kid? She sighed looking up at the stars, at least the ones that were visible beneath the smog the city produced. She turned around instinctively upon hearing her door open. It was Tadase. He entered silently, closing the door behind him. She turned again, facing her back to him. She listened to his footsteps as he moved closer; her heart beat sped up a bit. She wondered why he bothered following her, she just acted on instinct and it didn't feel right. She flinched when he grasped her shoulder and turned her to face him. His face was close to her own; she held her breath her face turning red. He hadn't said anything, but she could figure out his intentions when he leaned closer to her. Amu's heart thudded loudly in her chest; she could feel his warm breath on her own lips. She grit her teeth, _'What can I do?'_

Ikuto watched Tadase lean close to Amu, his stomach wound tightly in a knot. This isn't exactly what he wanted to see. As he was about to turn away he saw Amu's hand shot up, pushing him away. He couldn't see her face because she was looking down, but he could feel the conflicting emotions running in the air. He held his breath a moment, waiting for another reaction." No." he heard her whisper. Ikuto blinked in surprise, did he hear that right? Amu just turned down Little King? His heart beat quickly; it was a strange feeling of anticipation. He watched Tadase's expression fall, he nodded and exited the balcony. When he heard her bedroom door close Amu slouched against the rail. From here, he could see she was watching him leave. Ikuto watched as a small blonde head bobbed down the street in departure. Ikuto felt the smoldering feeling of envy dissipate, even with kiddy king gone, he still felt this twisting feeling in his stomach. His thoughts were disrupted by a soft sigh; Ikuto's attention was now focused on Amu again. She turned and reentered her room. He cursed under his breath; he could no longer see her. He froze, his phone vibrating in his pocket. He frowned pulling it out and filling it open.

**TO : TSUKIYOMI IKUTO**

**SENT : 9:45**

_**Hey.**_

_**I miss you.**_

_**Amu.**_

His jaw clenched, such a simple text tore him up inside. He shook his head moving to the edge of the roof. "Ikuto!" Yoru called after him. Ikuto landed on the balcony with a soft thud. He peered through the glass, seeing Amu on her bed. Her back was facing him, and she was gripping her phone. He took a deep breath before extending his hand. He hesitated, clenching his hand. He watched Amu a moment. He shook his head, letting his hand unclench. He pulled the sliding door open quietly; Amu didn't seem to hear him yet. He entered the room slowly; he turned closing the door behind him. It closed with a soft clack, causing Amu to turn. He froze, feeling her golden eyes on him. He blinked a few times, replacing his surprised expression with a more nonchalant one. "You should lock your door more often. You never know when-"his words were cut off by something slamming into him. He tensed, looking down. Amu was gripping his waist, her face buried in his stomach. Ikuto sighed, his expression unwillingly softening. His long arms draped around her shoulders. He could feel the warmth radiating from her body. He felt like he could stand like that forever and be completely content. He was overwhelmed with the mixed scents of cherry blossoms and vanilla. He smiled to himself, one of his hands reaching up and stroking her hair. She looked up at him with big golden eyes "Ikuto" she whispered. He smiled slightly "Yo princess." He whispered nonchalantly. She smiled for a minute, before her expression was cleared again. He could feel her body tremble "What's wrong?" he whispered leaning closer. Before he could react, he felt her arm hook around his neck pulling his closer to her eye level. "Amu-?" his voice was muffled by a warm pressure. His eyes widened-

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AUTHOR'S SIDE NOTES**

_**Hehehe, I just had to do that. It's every Amuto fan's dream… well at least mine anyway. Kudos to all my reviewers, to tennie-chan09 you were right! I guess great minds think alike in a way. I enjoyed typing my insert of Monopoly, which is the worst American game EVER (except Scatagories) I would also like to do a special dedication to my stepmother, who is well and truly the queen of Monopoly. For those who are like Rima, Amu, and me who stink at monopoly, we will have our day!**_

**_PS : It makes me feel confident in my writing to see reveiws and favorites on my story!_**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER(S) MENTIONED.**

**NEXT TIME : Chapter Five : Lock & Key, Confusion and I**

_Alice Vicious_


	5. Key & Lock, Confusion and I

**Chapter Five : Lock & Key, Confusion and I**

_**Previously…**_

"You should lock your door more often. You never know when-"his words were cut off by something slamming into him. He tensed, looking down. Amu was gripping his waist, her face buried in his stomach. Ikuto sighed, his expression unwillingly softening. His long arms draped around her shoulders. He could feel the warmth radiating from her body. He felt like he could stand like that forever and be completely content. He was overwhelmed with the mixed scents of cherry blossoms and vanilla. He smiled to himself, one of his hands reaching up and stroking her hair. She looked up at him with big golden eyes "Ikuto" she whispered. He smiled slightly "Yo princess." He whispered nonchalantly. She smiled for a minute, before her expression was cleared again. He could feel her body tremble "What's wrong?" he whispered leaning closer. Before he could react, he felt her arm hook around his neck pulling his closer to her eye level. "Amu-?" his voice was muffled by a warm pressure. His eyes widened-

* * *

_**Continued …**_

His eyes shot open, his breathing was ragged. Yoru stirred beside him "What's wrong-nya?" he mumbled, his voice still tired. Ikuto's eyes were wide with disbelief, his fingers reached up and brushed his own lips._ 'That couldn't be a dream, I could feel it and-aand-' _his deep blue eyes became clouded. Yoru blinked a few times, taking notice of Ikuto's distant expression. He wrinkled his nose "Ikuto-nya?". Ikuto blinked, shaking his head. He could still feel Yoru's gaze on his back, he turned giving him a scowl "What's your problem?" he grumbled, becoming irritable. Yoru frowned, his expression falling. Ikuto flinched, his phone vibrating in his pocket. He turned away from Yoru, opening his phone. His breath grew short,

**TO : TSUKIYOMI IKUTO**

**SENT : 10:23**

_**Ikuto, plz talk to me.**_

_**I'm in the dump.**_

_**Amu**_

He scrolled viewing previous messages, all from Amu. One in particular caught his attention

**TO : TSUKIYOMI IKUTO**

**SENT : 9:45**

_**Hey.**_

_**I miss you.**_

_**Amu**_

His breath caught in his lungs, he stood up abruptly. "Ikuto-nya?" Yoru called after him. He jumped from the roof top, landing on the balcony. His actions were completely in sync with the movements he made in his dream. He turned, smoothing his shirt. The room was dark beyond the sliding glass, he squinted seeing a thin figure curled up on the bed. His expression softened, he pressed his hand to the glass. He tugged on the handle, feeling it slide under his hand. He smirked, she never took his advice on locking it did she. Ikuto closed the door behind him, he turned facing the room. Amu was mumbling in her sleep, he paused a moment listening to more distant sounds. He could pick up his friend's soft chatter down stairs _'Some hostess she is, leaving her friends downstairs.'_ He rolled his eyes at the trivial information.

Amu shifted in her sleep, he blinked slowly taking a few steps closer to her. She was curled into a neat ball gripping her phone with her free hand. He chuckled softly, she tossed in her sleep her phone falling from her hand. He squatted down on his knees, sitting at eyelevel with Amu and her mattress. She was facing him, her eyes still shut. She mumbled in her sleep "Ikuto.." he blinked slowly, It made him grin internally knowing she was dreaming of him. "Ikuto?" a groggy voice mumbled. He froze looking at Amu. Her golden eyes were barely open, she gave him a sleepy smile. "I-I know I'm probably dreaming but-" she mumbled, her tone sleepy "I loveeee you Ikuto, I hope you come back even though you already won the bet." Her eyes fluttered shut. Ikuto was lost for words, his jaw hung open. Amu had just confessed in her sleep _'Did it count?'_ no _'What if it did?' _he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Amu sighed softly in her sleep, catching his attention again "Ikuto…Ikuto-mm, Ikutoo-mmph." She mumbled, pawing the air. Her hand landed on his cheek, he watched curiously as a small smile spread across her face "My pervert." She mumbled. He grinned to himself, he pursed his lips deciding to see how much he could get out of her. "Hey Amu." He whispered. "Hmmm?" she cooed. "Do you love your Ikuto-koi?" she rubbed his cheek with her hand "Mhmmm." He smiled slightly. "What is your Ikuto-koi to you?" she frowned in her sleep, he suddenly grew wary _'Was she waking up?' "_A perverted cosplay cat ear guy." He frowned, but she smiled again "But your my perverted cosplay cat ear guy." She mumbled. He sighed, his expression glowing, even in the darkness. "Can I join you Amu?" he whispered, moving his face closer to hers. She nodded idly, flopping over.

He smiled, sliding into the bed beside her. He couldn't help himself, he let his hands slide around her small waist, holding her closer to him. She flopped over in her sleep again, bumping into Ikuto. His eyes grew wide, Amu's face was resting against his shoulder; her face inches from his own. He bit his lip, it took all his will power not to do anything she might consider perverted. He sighed faintly, letting his eyes shut. He might as well stick around a bit, but he had to be gone before she woke up or it might be the end of life as he knew it. He smiled to himself imagining Amu having a fit, going on about him being a pervert and sneaking into her room at night. God she looked so adorable when she's pissed off. His arms tightened around her, He began to consider staying and facing the heat just to see her blow up at him like she used to. He thought of some clever things to say that would light her fuse, and make her face get all red. He smiled, he felt so much better now. Earlier he felt so melancholic, but now he was holding his Amu again…He sighed smiling. _'I think I might stick around…just for a bit.'_

**TO BE CONTINUED …**

**IN CHAPTER SIX : LION TAMEING & OTHER DANGEROUS ACTIVITES**

* * *

**Author's Side Notes :**

**Alice :** Woo, I made a new thing to add to my stories :3

**Ikuto :** Way to go * no entusiasim*

**Alice :** *tears* Ikuto is being meannnnnnnnn!

**Amu :** *Zzzzzz*

**Alice :** *sigh* I guess this is the end of my little chapter, I know they're short but Alice is just-

**Ikuto: **Alice?

**Alice : **Eh?

**Ikuto :** You're doing it again.

**Alice : **Doing what? *zones out*

**Ikuto : **We've lost her again, keep in mind folks that Alice lacks the creativity to own Shugo Chara or any of the character(s) mentioned.

**Alice :** Mmm?

Im getting a hang of FanFiction and adding things as I go, but thank you for all the support and positive reviews! Thank you BlueAmuto for being my personal Ran, and cheering me on :3 And Mimi for sitting beside me and laughing the whole way.

I plan on adding more information and content to my stories, but it will all take time and will probally result in my stories being published less frequently, but win some loose some.

_Alice Vicious_


	6. Lion Taming & Other Dangerous Activities

**Chapter Six : **Lion Taming & Other Dangerous Activities

_**Previously…**_

His arms tightened around her, He began to consider staying and facing the heat just to see her blow up at him like she used to. He thought of some clever things to say that would light her fuse, and make her face get all red. He smiled, he felt so much better now. Earlier he felt so melancholic, but now he was holding his Amu again…He sighed smiling. _'I think I might stick around…just for a bit.'_

* * *

_**Continued …**_

Beams of sunlight seeped through the curtains, forming pools of light in the room. Amu sighed in her sleep, feeling cozy and warm. She figured the sunlight was angled somewhere on her comforter, giving a natural warming affect. She smiled to herself; she knew she would have to wake up once it moved. She couldn't sleep with the awful sunlight shining on her thin eye lids, so instead of struggling the current, she moved with it using it as her signal it was wake up time. She sighed, cracking open her eyes. She saw a familiar face resting close to hers, she nestled closer "Good Morning Ikuto..." she murmured in a dreamy state. _'It's nice to see him; his face looks much older than the last-'_that's when it hit her. Her eyes suddenly flashed open "Gahhh!" she gasped, jumping from his arms. Her face heated up, turning a deep red. He yawned lazily, stretching his arms "Yo" he mumbled. "Ikuto" she fumed, her hands in fists. He opened one of his eyes observing her "Who lit the fuse on your tampon?" he muttered. This only irritated Amu further, her face darkening. "Ikuto what the hell do you think your doing in my bed?! Pervert!" she shoved him, only for him to catch her wrist and pull her forward. She landed with a thud against his chest, his grasp on her wrist left her pressed against him in an awkward position. Her chest rested against his stomach, while the majority of her torso balanced on his chest.

Amu's heart pounded sporadically in her chest, she shivered. Her reaction only amused Ikuto further, he pursed his lips, using his other hand to cup her chin "Why so cold Amu-koi? Just last night you called me yours." He grinned, gauging her expression. Her face went completely white, her jaw hung open "I-I did not! And I am not your girlfriend!!" she sputtered, squirming from his grip. He smiled mischievously, pushing his weight against her causing them to tumble. He smiled down at her, his hands on either side of her head. "Oh, I'm sorry; your exact words were I'm your perverted cat ear cosplay guy." He purred, his voice laced with seduction.

Amu's eyes grew wide as dinner plates; she could feel the heat radiating from the half of his body pressed against her. She shivered; the part that wasn't warmed by his skin was rigid with goose bumps. Chills ran up and down her spine, making her bottom lip tremble. He smiled, leaning closer "Am I?" he paused "My little vanilla blossom?" he added. Her face flushed, she couldn't find her voice to retort back something, and instead she laid there like a mindless fool, with her jaw hanging open. She blinked, feeling her jaw again. She licked her dry lips; she could tell by Ikuto's expression that he was curious "Not very chatty today are you? No fun." He grumbled. She didn't bother answering him; she was busy taking in the newly formed details of his face. His skin remained smooth and creamy in complexion. His brow was lined deeper with thought, and his thin and intricate eyebrows remained furrowed. His eyes were almost menacing, daring anyone to try him. As intimidating as they might have appeared, she could see depth beneath them. His eyes were dark like the thick ocean waves, she felt like he could smother her with those eyes. She shivered slightly. Ikuto took note of this "Amu what's wrong?" _'Did I just hear that right? His voice sounded almost concerned.'_ She blinked a few times, emerging from her trance like state.

"Look I'm sorry if I pissed you off or anything but-"she silenced him with a finger to his lips. He stared back at her in disbelief. "I really missed you." She murmured. She watched his complexion muddle, turning pink near his cheeks. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, she felt a strange feeling wash over her. She was so used to their constant tit for tat that Amu was almost caught off guard at the sweet feeling that rushed over her, she could have mistaken it for a lovey feeling. They weren't teasing each other, sure is was awkward and quiet, but aren't all silences that way? He blinked in disbelief, she could felt his body teeter above her, her hand reached up and cupped his cheek she grinned at him. "Who's lost for words now?"

Ikuto was still caught off guard by the sincerity in her voice. He had heard nothing like it, except when she freed him from Easter's control, only then had her tone been matched. It was enough to take away and teenage boy's breath. He blinked in disbelief feeling her touch him, it was like a orb had formed around them, blocking out everything negative. It made his feel all weird and mushy inside, kind of like a lovey dovey moment you see in movies. His attention returned to her only to feel the light blow of her words, he smiled, not smirked "You got me there." He mumbled, letting her win. She gave a small victorious smile, letting her hand fall from his face. Where her hand rested grew so warm that when she removed her hand he felt shamefully bare. He caught her hand with his own, silently pressing it back to his face with his hand resting atop of hers. His eyes were cracked; his mind was getting a high off the warmth she created. It didn't help that she gave off this sweet aroma. His mind suddenly snapped from the strange state, like someone popped the bubble surrounding them. He rolled off of her, lying on his back beside her. His hand let go of hers. He used the same hand to run his fingers through his hair "That was-""Odd" she murmured, finishing his statement. He laid on his side, looking over at her "What is it about you?" he mumbled, scanning her face. She looked at him, slightly confused.

He sighed shaking his head, which only made Amu anxious. "Tell me Tell me." She chanted, scooting closer. He felt like rubber, he didn't know if it was their close proximity or the overwhelmingly sweet scent of her shampoo, either way he couldn't possibly say anything without stammering. He remained silent, shaking his head. He smiled slyly. He knew this would tease her; she always wanted to know what was on his mind. He chuckled to himself, regaining his ability to speak straight. "No way in hell pervert kid." He teased. Her brow furrowed "Your probably thinking something perverted anyway." Ikuto snickered internally, boy had she set herself up. His arm snaked around her waist, causing her to inhale loudly. He smiled seductively "It's nothing out of the ordinary, just another fantasy about having an innocent girl alone…" he cooed, his hand sliding lower than her waist.

Amu's face lit up like Christmas "Ack! Pervert!" she squeaked, squirming from his touch. He laughed softly, herding her into his chest. She felt strong arms consume her, she sucked in her breath. "Gotcha" he cooed, pecking her on the forehead. She felt another wave of chills ride down her spine, her hands tightened around the loose fabric of his shirt. He pursed his lips "If you want my shirt off that back you could have asked." He snickered. Her brows furrowed "Not funny." She mumbled weakly. She wondered if he heard it to, the hesitation in her words. She didn't exactly want him to take his shirt off but she didn't want him not to if it made any sense. The way a new smile tugged at the corner of his lips was a dead give away, she knew he had heard it and intended on pushing the envelope. _'How Predictable_' she thought rolling her eyes as he pulled his shirt off. Her body tensed, but she kept a composed face. Sure she had seen her father walk around the house without a shirt in the early morning, but like the shampoo, this was completely different. His skin was smooth and defined, quite like his facial features. But his stomach had contours and his upper chest dipped with small panes. She inhaled slowly _'Are all men designed this way?'_ she exhaled slowly, her breath almost shaky. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice in her ear "Getting a good view perverted kid?" her face darkened. "I am." She cooed back. Amu was surprised by the attitude in her voice, it was so unlike her, and it seemed like something Ikuto would say _'HA' _she smirked. She knew she had it coming _' Prepare to tame the lion, knowing Ikuto he's gonna have something to fight back with.' _She thought sarcastically.

Ikuto was caught off guard "Since when were you feisty?" he chuckled softly. He smiled watching her stick her tongue out _'She's so much fun to tease.' _He sighed. She wrinkled her nose, as if plotting something. He grew wary, he wondered what else had changed in his absence _'Oh lord please don't turn her into a slut'_ he silently pleaded. Instead she drew closer to him; he could almost feel her lips at his cheek. It took every muscle in his body coiled all up not to shiver with the pleasure that came with her closeness. "I guess I've always been that way." She whispered. He felt something nip at his ear. He jumped instinctively, only making Amu laugh. It was like the teaser had become the teased. His nostrils flared "Two can play that game." Before he could do anything to get back at her something stopped him. Like in his dreams, something warm was pressed against his mouth. He didn't dare complain nor do anything to stop it. He closed his eyes not bothering to look at her. He felt a warm feeling wrap around him, but the sensation ended when he heard Amu snicker. It suddenly occurred to him that he would feel the vibrations, but he didn't. He opened his eyes seeing poor Yoru squirming in her grip. He drew back sputtering, wiping cat hair from his mouth. Amu busted out in hysterical laughter making his feel foolish. He decided it was now or never to get back at her.

Amu's laughter was silenced when he pulled him self on top of her. She looked at him curiously "Ikuto-"he silenced her. Her warm amber eyes were lit with curiosity, which only made his plans better. He waited a moment, submerging them in a silence, similar to before. She didn't speak, she just waited eagerly. He smiled softly "Silly Amu, don't you know your supposed to do it like this?" he whispered. Amu's eyebrows furrowed "Lik-mph" his lips met hers, silencing her new words. The feeling was like nothing he had ever felt kissing other girls. Ikuto could feel her hands tremble as the rested on his shoulders, she wasn't fighting back which only proved two things; I either had her under my spell, or she liked it as much as I did. He cracked open on of his eyes, seeing two pale lids that could only belong to Amu. He smiled beneath her moving lips _'I would be damned if this was another dream.' _He pulled away a moment, looking down at her. She was breathing as fast as he was, he stole a glance at her chest watching it rise and fall and repeat the process. She had yet to say anything but maybe words weren't necessary. "Would you believe me if I told you I loved you now?" he murmured. She didn't answer him, Amu's hands slid around his neck, causing him to move forward. Once again he could feel the warmth of her lips; he lowered his entire body to her. He could feel her body pressed against his own. It seemed so small and fragile compared to his own, he could feel a fluttery heartbeat along with his own rapid beat. He thought back to his unanswered question _'I couldn't have said it better myself.'_

**TO BE CONTINUED IN : Chapter Seven : Rima's Wrath & Missing Innocence**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S SIDE NOTES :**

**Alice :** And there you have chapter six and all it wonderful glory.

**Ikuto : **Ever notice how irrelevant your titles for your chapters are?

**Alice : ***Pouts* They have meaning, you just can't see it like I can *sticks out tongue*

**Ikuto :** *Rolls eyes* Whatever, Alice doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters mentioned.

**Alice :** The credit for that goes to Peach-Pit :D butbutBUT the plot is from your truly.

**Ikuto :** Your readers are going to get bored just reading me teasing Amu, they want some action.

**Alice & Amu :** …

**Alice :** Anyway, I'm trying to keep their personalities in tact, because I don't think it would be in your character to be all over each other, there must be suspense!

**Amu :** *nods* keep it in your pants pervert

**Ikuto :** But I'm your pervert

**Alice :** *Sweat drop*

_**I like reviews, they make me smile and boost my ego :D**_

_**Special thanks to all my readers, every view, review, and favorite story make my heart soar. I would like to mention insulife, thank you for the constructive criticism, and I hope my stories are better spaced out. I'm also announcing a new story I am in the process of making. It's a RimaxShiki story; Vampire Knight is the bomb, read it sometime? Anyway, until next time.**_

_Alice Vicious_


	7. Rima's Wrath & Missing Innocence

**Chapter Seven : **Rima's Wrath & Missing Innocence

_**Previously…**_

Amu's eyebrows furrowed "Lik-mph" his lips met hers, silencing her new words. The feeling was like nothing he had ever felt kissing other girls. Ikuto could feel her hands tremble as the rested on his shoulders, she wasn't fighting back which only proved two things; I either had her under my spell, or she liked it as much as I did. He cracked open on of his eyes, seeing two pale lids that could only belong to Amu. He smiled beneath her moving lips _'I would be damned if this was another dream.' _He pulled away a moment, looking down at her. She was breathing as fast as he was, he stole a glance at her chest watching it rise and fall and repeat the process. She had yet to say anything but maybe words weren't necessary. "Would you believe me if I told you I loved you now?" he murmured. She didn't answer him, Amu's hands slid around his neck, causing him to move forward. Once again he could feel the warmth of her lips; he lowered his entire body to her. He could feel her body pressed against his own. It seemed so small and fragile compared to his own, he could feel a fluttery heartbeat along with his own rapid beat. He thought back to his unanswered question _'I couldn't have said it better myself.'_

* * *

_**Continued …**_

Rima's eyes opened slowly, morning light flooded the living room. It took her minute to remember the foreign location as Amu's living room. She glanced around, not finding her familiar pink head _'Where is Amu?'_ she though stumbling off the couch. She stepped over the sleeping bodies that scattered the living room. Yaya was sprawled out near the TV and Nagi was lying on the floor close to the couch. She managed to nudge him with her foot as she exited only making his groan and pull the covers over his head, she smirked _'Some help he was'_ she walked into the kitchen, finding it empty she pursed her lips. She hadn't seen Amu since spin the bottle turned into pick your poison. She sighed deciding to try her room. Rima gripped the hand rail as she ascended the stairs. She felt bad now, she was wary of the idea of inviting Tadase over in the first place but Yaya insisted on meddling with things that shouldn't be meddled with, especially by her.

Rima paused in the hall way, hearing shuffling in Amu's room. She smirked _'How rude, let your guest sleep down stairs while she got the bed.'_

She wrinkled her nose, continuing towards her room. She pressed her ear to the door, her hearing picked up the draft from the vent near her door, and soft shuffling. Rima also heard another noise that sounded vaguely familiar. She swallowed, a part of her was hoping she didn't remember it from a slasher film or something, the last thing she wanted to do was interrupt some sick pervert eating Amu's flesh.

Her shoulders shook, she grasped the door knob and turned it. The door opened with a soft pop, she peeked in the room. Rima' noticed movement near Amu's bed, but couldn't see because the blanket was covering her. She opened the door quietly entering to get a closer look.

Amu didn't seem to notice her enter, which may be a good thing or bad thing, depending on the situation.

Rima almost tripped, her foot got caught on a shirt lying on the floor. She tugged in off her foot and looked at it.

'_Funny, never knew Amu own v-necks so big.' _She tossed it on the ground dismissively.

She looked up, her eyes widening in horror.

Amu's lips moved in sync with his, creating a sort of static charge that made everything warm. She could feel his hands resting on her waist. It made her feel more comfortable knowing he wasn't trying to take advantage of her. In her life, she had never felt anything quite like the feeling she got when she was kissing Ikuto. She didn't know what came over her, but she wanted it, and so she took it. Granted her first kiss turned into a really hot first make-out, but neither Ikuto nor she seemed to have complaints. Amu didn't know when it would stop, when she ran out of breath? Amu sighed, her lips slowing in pace. Ikuto moved his mouth to her neck, trailing small kisses down her throat, she cracked open her eyes, and that's when she saw it.

Amu jumped, causing Ikuto to stop and look up at her with surprised blue eyes. Her eyes grew wide; Rima was standing a few steps away from the bed, looking at her in horror. Ikuto rolled off of her letting her jump up. Amu got off the bed, her skirt riding up her thigh making the situation look worse. "Rima I-"Rima suddenly grabbed Amu and put her behind her defensively. "Rima?" she murmured, her voice growing concerned. Judging Ikuto's expression, her expression must have been harsh. "What did he do to you Amu?" Rima whirled facing her a moment, before Amu could answer she turned to face Ikuto again "You perverted monster!" she fumed. Rima's wrath

'_Oh Shit'_

Ikuto blinked, slightly confused "What do you mean?" he asked scratching his head.

'_He was gonna get it now.'_ Amu fretted.

Rima-tan had wrath unlike anyone she's ever known. Rima pointed an accusing finger at him "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth you pervert!" she screeched, Amu had never heard Rima's voice get that loud before today.

"Wait- what?" Ikuto responded, his brow furrowing further. Rima turned to Amu again "What did he do to you?" she squeaked, her brown eyes blazing. "Uhh-" Rima cut her off again "Your traumatized! What could he have-" her sentence stopped dead in it's tracks. She ran from Amu and started pounding Ikuto's chest with her dainty fist "Monster! You stole her innocence didn't you!?" she shrieked, continuing to hit his chest. Ikuto looked over at Amu and sighed. 'Help me' he mouthed.

Amu came up behind Rima and grasped her wrists, keeping her planted in place. Rima looked up at Amu "Let me go! He deserves to be beaten to a pulp!" she hissed, squirming in her grip.

"Rima" she said in a stern tone. Rima looked over at her "Amu he-"

" Rima." Amu repeated, interrupting her. Rima's eyes narrowed "Amu, but he-"

"Rima." Amu repeated, her tone becoming irritated. She suddenly grew silent, Amu sighed in relief at the affect.

"Rima, he didn't do anything sinister, no innocence stealing, and no perverted actions."

"But Amu he was ON TOP of you." Rima squeaked, emphasizing the words 'on top'. Amu sighed

"Yes he was, but there was nothing serious happening."

Ikuto pouted "Aww nothing? How cold hearted Amu." He teased. Amu gave him an annoyed look, he suddenly became quiet.

She sighed, releasing Rima's wrists. Rima's shoulders loosened, she turned and faced her "Why isn't he wearing a shirt then?"

Amu's face darkened at the question "She spilled something on it." Ikuto chimed in. Both Rima and Amu faced him, giving him suspicious looks. He stood, walking past Rima wrapping his arm around Amu's shoulder "I surprised poor Amu when I came in this morning and she spilled her drink all over my shirt." He said smoothly. Amu nodded slowly, she could believe this herself.

Rima's eyes narrowed "Why were you kissing?"

Both Ikuto and Amu grew quiet. "Well it appears we have similar feelings toward each other." Ikuto added, looking down at Amu. She smiled, it wasn't a lie she supposed. There was no point in hiding how she felt, she looked to Rima and nodded, backing him up "Its true." Her voice had no trace of hesitation. She looked up at Ikuto and smiled, her honey eyes sinking into his inky blue ones. He leaned down pecking her on the cheek.

Rima groaned "Spare me the lovey stuff Tsukiyomi" she quipped, her tone threatening. She turned and wandered towards the doorway, she glanced back a moment

"I'm waking everyone up, this never happened. I want you two downstairs in twenty minutes no later or His tail and ears will be hanging over my mantle." With that, she turned and exited through the open doorway, closing the door behind her.

Ikuto smiled down at Amu "Your friend is scary." He muttered.

Amu smiled turning her body to hug him "You are brilliant, I'm sorry though." She murmured.

He wrapped his arms around her loosely "What do you mean by sorry?" he whispered, leaning closer to her.

She swallowed, meeting his gaze "I guess I'm sorry that I confessed to you, I mean you don't mean it when you say you like me." She sighed.

When he remained silent she looked at him, her eyes filled with a burning intensity. "Do you?" she whispered.

He only smiled, resting his forehead against hers, his nose brushing hers "I would never lie to you about that Amu, I was serious when you asked me a while ago." He cooed.

She blushed, averting her gaze. He only smiled, his arms pulling her closer to him "We still have fifteen minutes…" he hinted. She laughed "Nice try Romeo" she giggled.

His lips brushed against hers, making her body freeze. She could feel him smile "Are you sure Juliet?" he whispered, letting his lips brush against hers again.

She actually had to stop and think for a moment. She wrinkled her nose "Don't ask me that, you know already that I'm not entirely sure, you can tell from my expression." She said gesturing to her face. He knew her all to well _'Why hadn't I seen it before?'_ he was always there for her, even when he teased her. She smiled internally thinking about earlier this morning _'Who lit the fuse on your tampon?'_ his exact words rang through her head. She smiled slightly _'Haven't heard that one before.'_

Ikuto grinned at her "Allow me to decide for you." He cooed filling the short space of air between them. The moment her lips met his he was flying again. Soaring above everything in his mind (no matter how ironic that sounds coming from a cat) He always wondered what drew him to her. She was practically a baby when he first met her, and it's been two almost three years and I still care about her the same _'Perverted tendencies maybe? Who's attracted to a little girl besides those weirdos that abduct them and leave their corpses in suggestive positions.' _None of that seemed to matter now, the fact she was five years younger than him almost seemed trivial to an extent.

Ikuto's lips slowed, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He suddenly got a feeling of something very negative. He cracked open one of his eyes, glancing towards the doorway where Rima and all her terrifying glory stood. He pulled away from Amu and smirked at her.

"You sure are scary for a little girl. You know that right?" he cooed mockingly.

Rima's eyes narrowed "For a mature teenager you sure are perverted, But I'm sure you get that a lot." She spat back.

He grinned, hugging Amu's waist "But I'm her pervert, she even told me herself in her sleep."

Rima looked at Amu suspiciously, who was zoned out. Her mind seemed to snap back when she heard Ikuto's last statement. Her golden eyes suddenly grew wide with disbelief "I did WHAT?!" she squeaked, her tone rising an octave. Her face had turned completely red within seconds. Rima smirked turning and walking away "Put your shirt on and come downstairs, I don't want to pull you two apart with a crowbar."

Rima paused a moment looking back at Ikuto "Trust me buddy if I need a crowbar I'm going to be using it for more than prying. I'm gonna turn your furry ass into a piñata." She threatened. She turned, and stalked out of the room.

Amu looked at Ikuto with a worried expression. He gave her a grin "Charming, she has a certain way with words doesn't she?" he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, sliding from his arms. "Lets just go." She mumbled. A brief image flashed into her mind of Rima running after Ikuto with a crowbar, she couldn't help but laugh. Her head turned when she felt Ikuto's curious gaze on her. She shook her head; he shrugged and took her hand. She sighed, her fingers slipping between the gaps between each of his fingers. His hand was so much larger than hers; it made her almost feel like a little kid holding their parent's hand. She smirked to herself, climbing down the stairs.

The kitchen was filled with soft chatter and the clatter of pans. She looked around, her eyes zoned in on a figure sitting in a bar stool. If Ikuto wasn't holding her hand she probably would have teetered and lost her balance. Two red tinted eyes met hers, the light mood in them faded. She watched them as they flickered down, obviously noticing Ikuto's hand intertwined with her own. His face filled with hurt, and he turned facing his back to her.

"T-Tadase-kun." She stammered weakly.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN : Chapter Eight : Competitive Princes & Flustered Cats**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S SIDE NOTES :**

**Alice :** *claps* goody good! My chapter is finished!

**Ikuto :** *glares*

**Alice :** *sweat drop* …what?

**Ikuto : **What is HE doing here.

**Alice :** *Twiddles thumbs* …well I sorta kinda wanted to shake things up a bit-

**Ikuto :** Shake things up a bit?! I just won Amu over and NOW you bring him over DAMN YOU

**Alice :** *sweat drop* **I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters mentioned.**

**Ikuto :** Peach-Pit owns us, yet your allowed to dictate my life *glares*

**Alice :** *scared eyes* HELP ME

_**I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I know Mimi (my Rima) will be the first to review gushing about how I mentioned her…AGAIN**_

_**Anyway, I've spaced out my stuff better, separating the thoughts and doing the world a favor. Ive had complaints in my other story that I hurt somone's eyes (T_T sorry) But I did make another story, and reviews depend on weather it continues.**_

**_To insulife again, This is where the party was :D I didn't forget about them (;_**

_**Ooh more fun! I'm making ANOTHER story( Alice has felt very creative lately) that is Shugo Chara based, however the characters and events are based off some of my life and all the crazy things that go down (Yes Mimi I will mention our Wal-mart Adventure) **__**Well keep reviewing, I love to her your thoughts**_

_Alice Vicious_


	8. Competive Princes & Flustered Cats

**Chapter Eight : **Competive Princes & Flustered Cats

_**Previously…**_

The kitchen was filled with soft chatter and the clatter of pans. She looked around, her eyes zoned in on a figure sitting in a bar stool. If Ikuto wasn't holding her hand she probably would have teetered and lost her balance. Two red tinted eyes met hers, the light mood in them faded. She watched them as they flickered down, obviously noticing Ikuto's hand intertwined with her own. His face filled with hurt, and he turned facing his back to her.

"T-Tadase-kun." She stammered weakly.

* * *

_**Continued …**_

Ikuto gripped Amu's hand securely, insuring she wouldn't wiggle free. He could feel her hand tremble as he held it, she didn't seem to be putting up a fight about his hand still holding hers but he figured she had bigger priorities than that. He pursed his lips, as they stood there in awkward silence, he felt a little neglected by the fact she wasn't paying attention to him, she seemed so absorbed in the fact little king had showed up and rained on her parade. He sighed, giving Amu's hand a soft squeeze, he was surprised when her hand tightened in his

'_She seems scared, what the hell did he do to her?'_ Ikuto took a breath, trying to scan his memories. He remembered warm lips

'_Not far enough.'_

Then he remembered her blushing face.

'_Still not far enough'_

His mind lingered on the image of her sleeping form, then it clicked. Ikuto wasn't entirely sure of how much of his dream was a dream or real. He smirked, Ikuto had a feeling that a certain part in particular had happened last night.

"Ikuto." Tadase akwolaged, nodding his head slightly.

"Tadase." He matched his voice much deeper than Tadase's. A sudden feeling filled the air, Ikuto maintained a steady gaze with him, creating this heavy feeling; it was the kind of anticipation you get before a fight. He gave him his signature smirk, his hand still in Amu's. A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as Tadase broke their gaze to glance down at their hands. Amu remained silent the entire time, keeping her gaze low; like a puppy that had done something wrong.

"All this silence makes Yaya uncomfortable!" a small voice chirped, disrupting the looming silence.

His deep blue eyes flickered around the kitchen, noticing that everyone had stopped what they were doing and was watching this silent show down. It almost amused him how suddenly this came on just simply by placing Tadase, Amu, and him in the same room. A small blonde girl who Amu had referred to as 'Rima' suddenly continuing moving, like she had been snapped out of a trance. Another boy followed suit, spraying butter onto a pan. It seemed that the show down had ended. _'For now.'_

After eating a quick breakfast everyone was gathered around the table trying to decide what the day plans would be, Ikuto and Amu sat across from Rima, Nagi; while Tadase sat beside Ikuto, and Yaya beside Amu. Ikuto had stuck around longer than he intended to, but he still felt there was unfinished business from earlier. He let his thumb rub against Amu's hand, which he still held. It was a constant reminder of what he had left behind and what he would leave behind again in order to be with his father. Ikuto had already began to question what he really wanted, since he was young; he was sure of becoming a violinist and traveling alongside his father. But now the blushing child beside him deemed worthy of forgetting it all. He could leave his father like he did him so long ago without the slightest remorse, just so he could hold Amu's hand everyday. He sighed, his attention returning to the conversation.

"Yaya wants to go to the park!"

"Well I don't like the park, lets go someplace different." Rima muttered.

"How about the pool?" Nagi added quietly. Everyone w as quiet, thinking of answers. Nobody seemed to object after a while, so the day plans were the pool. Ikuto plastered a smile to his face _'Bathing suits and water, these are a few of my least favorite things.' _He thought sarcastically, he didn't say anything because in a way, he had no voice in the matter. He felt Amu tug on his hand, Ikuto glanced over at her a moment. Her golden eyes looked brighter than they did earlier

'Will you come?' she mouthed. He pursed his lips thinking a moment. He hadn't seen her look so bright since Tadase's little entrance this morning. He smiled slightly giving her a short nod, he leaned close to her, cupping his free hand around her ear "Ill go." He whispered "But im not getting in the pool."

From the plastic beach chair, Ikuto watched Amu take her first dip into the pool. Earlier she had caught him staring at her, she flushed and nudged his shoulder. He was still a little embarrassed, but it was his first time ever seeing so much of Amu's skin. His eyes watched her long and milky limbs slide into the water with ease. He shook his head, looking away _'God maybe I am a pervert.'_

Amu watched Ikuto sit on the beach chair alone, she felt somewhat bad for him. Ikuto had willingly came to the pool with her even though he detested water. She smiled at him, her eyes meeting his for a moment. She moved her body towards the ladder closest to him. Her arms gripped the metal railing as she pulled herself form the water. Little sparkling droplets dripped from her hair and rolled down her skin. She flashed a grin watching his jaw hang a little slack _'All boys are the same.'_

She plopped down beside him, causing some water to land on his face. She giggled watching his nose wrinkle as he wiped away the drops. She looked at him, her expression softening. She brushed his arm.

"Thank you for coming." She cooed "Even though you don't like the water."

He only smiled slightly; she knew this smile all to well. He usually did this when he had something clever to say back. Which 9 out of 5 times was him teasing her.

"Amu in a bathing suit is worth a little water." He shrugged nonchalantly.

'_So predictable.'_

Amu glanced up, seeing Tadase lumber their way. He shook his head, sending little water droplets in every direction. He gave Amu a warm smile, completely ignoring Ikuto.

"Do you want to play volleyball with me?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

Amu felt a weird feeling of obligation, like she owed it to him for rejecting his kiss. Her shoulders slumped. She glanced over at Ikuto and gave him a small frown. She stood feeling something catch her wrist. Amu turned bumping into Ikuto's bare chest, causing her to blush on contact.

"Count me in." Ikuto said challengingly.

Of all the things in the world he hated the most, Easter, swim trunks, and water were at the top of his list. He waded through the shallow end, positioning himself beside Amu, who gave him a quick smile. He sighed, Ikuto didn't want the kiddy king to get her all to himself, and he also looked at it as a perfect time to get back at him.

As Tadase served the ball Amu jumped up beside him, giving it a good hit. It sailed over the net towards Rima. She covered her head with her hands defensively. Nagi saved it, grabbing Rima from behind and knocking it over the net. Yaya hit it, only to send it into the net. He groaned, readying himself for another serve. He couldn't help but grin when Tadase sent the ball in his direction. Ikuto shot from the water like a shark, his fist smashing into the ball. It rocketed over the net, by the time Ikuto had shook the water from his hair the ball was already sailing back. He repeated his move, putting more of his upper strength into his hits. He watched closely as Tadase jumped in front of Nagi in order to hit it. Ikuto moved closer to the net, gesturing for Amu to stand in front of him. He called a time out, and discussed his plan with her. She grinned giving him an eager nod.

As Tadase sent ball towards Amu, Ikuto grabbed her waist hoisting her upward so she could hit the ball. He braced himself as she slammed her balled hand into the ball. Her eyes glittered with excitement as the ball sailed past Tadase, giving them a point. He lowered her into the water again, but left his hands at her waist.

"You look pretty hot serving a volleyball." He teased.

She only laughed, shaking her head "I'm used to your little teases, so it doesn't bother me." She mused.

Ikuto pursed his lips, letting his arms pull her back to his chest "Is that so?" he purred.

Suddenly something solid knocked into Ikuto's head, he whirled around, seeing Tadase smiling slightly. He grit his teeth, the little king was getting on his nerves. He could hear everyone laughing except him and Amu, who was trying her best to hold back a giggle. He smiled without humor, snatching the ball that floated beside him. Nobody but Amu noticed him serve the ball, it rocketed over the net. "Heads up!" he called at the last minute.

Tadase looked up at the last moment, only for his vision to be blocked by a large object. The impact was painful, a stinging sensation ran over his face. Everyone's laughs were silenced. Though Ikuto made no noise he could tell he was grinning _'Damn that cat'_ Tadase looked at him with a smug face "Its on hello kitty." He threatened.

Let the games begin.

**TO BE CONTINUED : Chapter Nine Enemies? **

* * *

**AUTHOR'S SIDE NOTES :**

**Ikuto : **Hello everyone! This chapter took much longer than we all intended by Alice has been-

**Alice :** *Smacks*

**Ikuto :** Ow, Anyway how was your first day Alice? *grins*

**Alice :** *glares* It was peachy

**Ikuto : **Take note of the sarcasm folks, give Alice some positive reinforcement!

**Amu :** Alice don't own Shugo Chara or any characters mentioned!

**Ikuto :** Your so cute when you say that.

**Amu : ***blushes*

**Alice : **Spare me.


	9. Enemies?

**Chapter Nine : **Enemies?

* * *

_**Previously…**_

"You look pretty hot serving a volleyball." He teased.

She only laughed, shaking her head "I'm used to your little teases, so it doesn't bother me." She mused.

Ikuto pursed his lips, letting his arms pull her back to his chest "Is that so?" he purred.

Suddenly something solid knocked into Ikuto's head, he whirled around, seeing Tadase smiling slightly. He grit his teeth, the little king was getting on his nerves. He could hear everyone laughing except him and Amu, who was trying her best to hold back a giggle. He smiled without humor, snatching the ball that floated beside him. Nobody but Amu noticed him serve the ball, it rocketed over the net. "Heads up!" he called at the last minute.

Tadase looked up at the last moment, only for his vision to be blocked by a large object. The impact was painful, a stinging sensation ran over his face. Everyone's laughs were silenced. Though Ikuto made no noise he could tell he was grinning _'Damn that cat'_ Tadase looked at him with a smug face "It's on hello kitty." He threatened.

Let the games begin.

* * *

_**Continued …**_

Amu's eyes widened _'did Tadase just call Ikuto Hello Kitty?'_' she bit her lips holding back a giggle. The atmosphere between the two was raging with testosterone and their own prides. She only found this more amusing; she laughed dissolving the tense atmosphere. Both their heads looked at her, with puzzled expressions. She bent over, clutching her stomach; her laughing hadn't halted. Ikuto reached out to grasp her shoulder, only to have his hand smacked away by Tadase, and as quickly as it ended it started again. She felt tears in her eyes "You-"she barely mustered "Guys are sooo-"she continued with her giggle fit "Ridiculous!" she finished.

Ikuto smiled, pushing aside the kiddy kid. He grasped her shoulder, causing her to look up "I guess we are?" he cooed, his face getting close to hers. Amu's cute laughter dyed down, her eyes absorbed in his. When he reached out to brush a stray strand from her face Tadase cleared his throat causing her attention to flicker to him. Ikuto grit his teeth _'Clever'_ Tadase used his girly little sparkle with her to will her to accompany him to get ice cream. This gave him time to plan his next moves, he considered using his old technique, he knew how much it bugged Tadase when he messed with his things but Ikuto wasn't going to tolerate him considering Amu one of his servants.

Amu smiled slightly, she was still looking at the ground but Tadase didn't seem to mind. In fact he said nothing at all. When she peeked up at him, he was looking forward, with a smug smile on his face. She sighed looking down again. It remained this way until they arrived at the vendor. She noticed that his eyes looked slightly pained when she ordered chocolate ice cream, but she figured she was just imagining things. Once they turned to walk back, he grasped her hand. She paused in mid lick to glance down at it. Her eyes moved to his eyes which were avoiding hers. She closed her mouth and pulled her hand from his. She continued to eat her ice cream, keeping a distance between them. As they neared the pool, he grasped her hand. Amu whirled yanking her hand from his, but he was prepared and gripped her hand tighter. She tried wiggling her fingers "Tadase" she whispered, growing slightly irrigated. He looked over at her with the dame look he gives Ikuto. She felt a slight feeling of fear. "Tadase" she murmured urgently, trying to tug her hand from his. He ignored her, and dragged her to the pool side. She could fell Ikuto's gaze on her neck. She shivered, but continued to struggle. She looked over her shoulder watching Ikuto stand and leave. Something inside of her shattered _'My heart?'_ she suddenly tugged violently "Let go of me!" he sudden out burst startled him, causing him to drop his ice cream. She slipped from his grip and darted off.

Once out of sight she allowed herself to lean against the wall, she was panting slightly since she ran here. She was still trying to grasp the concept that Tadase tried to hold her hand forcefully. She shivered, hugging her bare shoulders. She didn't like this side of Tadase, it almost scared her. In the process of escaping Tadase and everyone else's gaze she had gotten lost and ended up in a small forest a few blocks from the pool. She sighed, her head hanging. All she could remember was Ikuto getting up and leaving _'I hope I didn't upset him-'_her thoughts were distracted by a shuffling in the brush. She froze her breath stopping. Her heart thudded in her chest, making her feel woozy. She hoped it wasn't Tadase, she probably would have preferred it to be an animal than him, and she had yet to calm down from his sudden possessive behavior. A limb parted the palm tree. She squeezed her eyes shut _'If it was an animal it would maul her and if it was Tadase-'I she shivered _"Please don't hurt me." She whimpered pitifully. Something warm pressed her against the wall _'I'm either gonna be eaten or raped-'_

"I would never hurt you." Ikuto whispered. He watched as her golden eyes opened, growing wide with surprise. Her mouth hung open, which was her usual lost for words look. He simply brushed her cheek. "You hurt me back there holding his hand." He murmured taking the hand that was recently in Tadase's. His eyes grew slightly wider with surprise. Her fingers where white and had lost some circulation, while the rest of her hand was red. He didn't need an explanation, but she opened her mouth to speak anyway. He brought his lips to hers, his subtle way of silencing her. He could feel her lips tremble under his. He pulled away, catching a glimpse of her expression. "I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice shook ever so slightly as she spoke. He pressed himself closer to her, giving her his full attention. "I- I don't want you and Tadase to fight, I'm not worth it." She whispered her face dropping. Ikuto caught her chin with his fingers and held her head firmly 'Take that back." He said simply. She looked at him, her expression confused "Wha-""You are worth it, take it back Amu." He sighed, becoming slightly irritated. She blinked slowly "I don't understand, unless your trying to tease me again." She muttered. His expression grew serious "You silly little girl." He whispered, leaning closer to her. "Do you know how much your worth to other guys?" he murmured. She swallowed, shaking her head. He smirked, leaning slightly closer "Do you know what you mean to me?" he cooed.

Amu blinked in surprise before pushing his chest back "Stop it Ikuto, I know your just teasing me." She muttered. But when she looked up his face was completely blank, her expression loosened "What?" she murmured. He shook his head, looking away. Under his dark hair she could see his eyes narrow. The depth of his eyes grew deeper, turning into a trench. She could see his eyes glazed with pain. It was the first time she had ever seen Ikuto with such an expression. She reached out and touched his shoulder. He caught her wrist and pinned her again before she could say a word. She didn't dare look away, nor struggle his iron grip. "Yet again you think I'm lying." He hissed. Her heart skipped a beat; it started to dawn on her that maybe his words did hold some truth. He shook his head, growing frustrated "If my love is so repulsive than please explain to me why you let me kiss you huh?" his voice became more pained as he spoke. His head bowed, forming a dark halo of hair around his head. She bit her lip, feeling this thick feeling in her chest. His deep sapphire eyes turned from churning unreadable seas to bottomless trenches. She slid her hand past the thin wall of cascading hair to grasp his chin. She mimicked what he did, except she held his face in both her hands "Do you love me Ikuto?" she whispered. This only made his gaze more muddled than before; his gaze flickered away for a moment. She caught his attention by rubbing his cheek with her thumb "Do you?" She asked seriously.

His expression softened suddenly, causing Amu to blink in surprise. He smiled slightly, not a smirk; a genuine Ikuto smile. Her stomach felt fluttery and light. She licked her lips slowly "Do you?" she whispered softly. The way she said it made it sound more like a statement than a question. Ikuto chuckled softly moving closer to her again. "How many times do I have to tell you?" he whispered softly, his words trailing off as his lips closed the space between them. Her heart raced quickly, even if he didn't move his lips. The simple warm gesture was enough to send her to the moon and back. She felt his body press against hers. The warm surface behind her pressed against her skin. She wondered how this would look to somebody passing by, since he was still in his swim trunks shirtless; and she was in her little bikini. She sighed, not caring.

His mouth pressed harder against her mouth, moving his lips faster. It was something she had never done, but she could feel his emotions rushing out. The mixture of frustration and envy, But what emotion stood out to her was the warm and lovey dovey feeling of love; boy it never tasted sweeter. Its always the case that if Ikuto and Amu get anywhere that they sacrifice something of equal or greater value; and the sacrifice is under 5'0 and has a face like a chibi tomato.

'_Fuck would be an understatement'_

**TO BE CONTINUED IN : CHAPTER TEN : Rima's Wrath & Motherly Tendencies **

* * *

**AUTHOR'S SIDE NOTES :**

**Ikuto :** Hello everyone, here is another exciting side note…thing!

**Amu :** *Claps*

**Ikuto : **Alice isn't joining us now, she's experiencing some emotional difficulties.

**Amu :** Wait, she's still sitting in the corner sulking?

**Ikuto :** I guess so, how she eats and goes to the bathroom is beyond me.

**Amu :** *Nods*

**Ikuto : **Miss. Vicious does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters mentioned.

**Yoru :** Where's Alice-nya? She left out the cereal again

**Amu & Ikuto :** *Sweat drop*

_**I am experiencing difficulties with school and such. They insist I'm in a certain schedule and I am NOT pleased with it at all. Chapters are being published irregularly, but two chapters a week is bare minimum for this story. However I am unsure about the progress my other two stories will make. I am lacking confidence to write anymore *sigh* I'm not giving up yet.**_

_Alice Vicious D:_


	10. Rima’s Wrath & Motherly Tendencies

**Chapter Ten : **Rima's Wrath & Motherly Tendencies

* * *

_**Previously…**_

His mouth pressed harder against her mouth, moving his lips faster. It was something she had never done, but she could feel his emotions rushing out. The mixture of frustration and envy, But what emotion stood out to her was the warm and lovey dovey feeling of love; boy it never tasted sweeter. Its always the case that if Ikuto and Amu get anywhere that they sacrifice something of equal or greater value; and the sacrifice is under 5'0 and has a face like a chibi tomato.

'_Fuck would be an understatement'_

* * *

_**Continued …**_

Amu's eyes widened with surprise, she wasn't one to cuss but the soft curse rolled off her tongue "Shit" she barely whispered.

Ikuto glanced down at her and smiled "Took the words right out of my mouth." He cooed, flashing one of his teasing smiles.

She nudged him affectionately, which was followed by someone's throat clearing. Her attention was immediately drawn to source. Amu's eyes refocused on the oncoming threat, which wasn't really threatening until Rima had showed up.

Ami's eyes were still wide with bewilderment. She was walking along the path to find a good hiding place, she was allowed to play hide and seek with Amu's friends in her absence, but never did she expect to find her onee-sama here….with a boy…with their lips touching. She was what daddy called a big girl, but even she thought it was a little inappropriate for a second grader to see her seventh grade sister kissing a boy who looked so much much older than her. When Rima arrived, she felt a little safer. She didn't quite understand it, but seeing her sister doing something so… so mature had practically stunned her. It was the same emotion she got when she was afraid and nauseous.

'_Pissed would be an UNDERstatement!'_ Rima fumed internally. She had gone to find Ami, and had arrived on the scene of a practically petrified eight year old. Rima pulled Ami behind her defensively, and drew an accusing finger. "Monsters! Perverts! Who in the right mind would do something so…so." She stuttered, her rage boiling over. "How…" she continued, her lip curling slightly "Grotesque" she hissed. Amu's expression was frozen into an appalled expression, her golden eyes like dinner plates. While her partner in crime and god knows what else had an amused expression. "It wasn't grotesque, it was a rather pleasant thing, and you might want to try it sometime." Ikuto smirked. As Rima opened her mouth, readying her most venomous words he cut her off "It might loosen you up, maybe then you wouldn't be such a bitch."

Rima became dead silent her mouth hanging open. Amu had been snapped from her 'deer in headlights' phase when she heard the magic words 'Bitch'

'_Did he just refer to Rima as an uptight bitch? Rima and bitch don't sound right in a sentence-'_ her thoughts were cut off buy the sound of rushing air, and a flash of blue. She blinked repeatedly, trying to catch what was happening. Rima had charanried and charged at Ikuto with death in her eyes "You're a dead man Tsukiyomi! "She shrieked. Ikuto had dodged the attack easily, moving aside at the last minute. Rima's juggling pins had zoomed past her head, one hitting the wall beside her. Amu yelped, ducking for cover. As she did so, she could hear Rima spitting threatening words. "Dead man DEAD CAT! YOU ARE SOOOOO ROADKILL!" Rima continued to scream, throwing her attacks at him without thinking. Ikuto just laughed, moving his thin frame with ease through the open space. Amu looked around, not seeing Ami's familiar head. Amu felt partially relived that she left; such violence wasn't good for a little girl.

Rima's hands rushed to reload her pins, but there was only so much you could do. Her run stopped abruptly, she was panting and could feel sweat beading above her brow. Ikuto wore a smug grin, which pissed Rima off even more. She grit her teeth, her hands tightening around her pins. "What's wrong little girl?" he purred, his face amused. She bit her cheek, Rima felt more defeated than ever. He could see this and took the opportunity to hit her when she was weak. "Go little girl, I'm not laughing so go cry somewhere else." He hissed. Rima's composure crumpled, she felt her chest grow tight. She turned from him, her eyes squeezed shut. The charanari came undone and Rima ran off in the opposite direction, tears streaming down her dirty cheeks.

Amu watched the display, her jaw slack. The moment Rima ran off Ikuto's charanari dissipated. Amu's hands were in tight fists; she stomped up behind him and gave his shoulder a hard shove. He stumbled forward a step. Ikuto turned and faced her; his eyebrows furrowed "What the hell Amu?" Amu's golden eyes narrowed "That's what I'm wondering, What the HELL Ikuto? Rima is my friend you went to far!" her voice raised a few octaves. Ikuto's sapphire eyes softened "Amu I-" Amu put her hands up "No, I don't want to hear it." She interjected, turning to leave. Ikuto's arm reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder. She stopped, but didn't look up at him, nor meet his soft gaze; she knew if she did that she couldn't be mad at him. Amu shifted her shoulder and turned to leave "I'm going to home." She whispered. Amu didn't even turn to look back, leaving the boy she cared about in her vacant tracks.

Nagi hummed softly to himself, his footsteps echoing through the woods as he picked his way through the underbrush. It had been a good twenty minutes since they all gave up on finding Rima. He smiled to himself _'She's a good hider' _Just as he passed a small bush, something came crashing into his chest. He grunted catching his balance before he could fall. Blinking in disbelief he looked down. In his arms, Rima's face was buried into his chest. Her shoulders were shaking, and he could feel the lightest amount of moisture on his shirt.

_Tears_

Nagi held his breath, remaining completely still. She didn't seem to notice or care that she was hugging a 'liar' He smiled softly letting his arms rest softly on her shoulders. She whimpered, pressing her face deeper into his shirt; her hands clenched small handfuls of his shirt. Nagi pushed aside all else and hugged her close. As she cried he whispered softly "Shhhhhhh." He picked a few leaves from her long hair, before letting his hand hold the back of her head. After a few moments her body stopped shaking and her breathing became slow, like she was asleep. His head was rested atop hers, and he was still whispering to her. He was surprised when he felt her head move. Moving immediately, he looked down at her face fro any sign of how or what she was feeling. Her face was streaked with her tears and caked with a little bit of dirt. He smiled softly, letting his fingers brush away the dirt and tears from her cheeks. He flashed a smile, his eyes watched carefully as her face heated up slightly. Her eyes narrowed immediately, regaining her normal expressions. He was concerned before, never had he seen her with such a vulnerable expression. He couldn't help but chuckle softly, which only annoyed her. "What's so funny?" she grumbled, her arms crossing over her chest. He grinned _'Adorable_'

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN : CHAPTER ELEVEN : Post-it Notes**

**AUTHOR'S SIDE NOTES :**

**Ikuto :** Alice is soooooo stupid

**Amu :** Now now, slow would be a better way to put it.

**Alice :** Hahaha aren't you all so FUCKING hilarious

**Amu & Ikuto :** She came back *sweat drop*

**Alice :** *nods* Don't try to sound to disappointed.

**Mimi :** Ack!

**Alice, Amu & Ikuto : **What the hell-

**Mimi :** PYONNNNNNNNN

**Alice :** Mimi- cha … *sweatdrop*

**Mimi : **Alice doesn't own Shugo Chara… I DO! bUWAHAHAHAHAHHA

**Ikuto :** No Peach Pit does.

**Mimi : ***veen*

**Ikuto : ***shivers*

_**Alice broke her finger in the first game of the basketball season (ironically) and is in a giant purple plaster monster up to my elbow. I know im taking forever and a day to update but its hard when I have this stupid chunky thing on my hand -**_

_**Any way, I am almost finished with new chapters for my Shiki x Rima story and my Two Wrongs Make it Right, Please read and review!**_

_**Always Alice.**_


	11. Side Story : Rima's Scared of Bugs

**Side Story //** Rima's Scared of Bugs

*****Celebration is needed! I have reached chapter ten on my first fan fiction *claps* To be honest I didn't have very high hopes since this was only my first fan fiction, but all the positive reviews have proved otherwise! It makes me smile seeing that people like my writing and my creative stories. I will keep cranking them out as long as people read them, because if nobody wanted them what would be the point? *sweat drop* Anyway… I decided to publish a cute little side story that will ease the tension from last chapter (Amu is mad at Ikuto WAHHHHH) I am pleased to inform you that chapter twelve is complete …BUT I want to be an evil author and hold it back a day and give you a preview at the end of the little short. Muwahaha! I love you all from the heart of my bottom…or something like that!

This actually happened to my friend Mimi and I this weekend, except the girly manga was volume three of Shugo Chara (I reacted the same way as Amu _)

Enjoy, Alice

* * *

Amu looked over at Rima with curious eyes. The light from the portable DVD player casted a small glow in the dark room. Amu and Rima were sprawled on Amu's bed watching DVDS. Rima's eyes were glued intently to the screen, watching the main character decipher numbers.

"I've seen this twice, I do have to warn you its really weird. It starts out all thriller movie then paranormal than sci fi…-" Amu's voice trailed off. Her eyes narrowed at Rima, who looked completely absorbed in the screen.

"Did you hear me?" Amu cooed, waving her hand in front of the screen. Rima blinked, but never looked away.

"Yeah yeah." She muttered softly, squeezing the pillow tightly. Amu groaned rolling her eyes "Whatever." She muttered.

Amu opened the disk player and plucked out the disk. She glanced over at Rima and grinned "Told you it was weird."

Rima shrugged her expression nonchalant. She rolled her eyes and popped in the next disk. "How about a paranormal movie?" Amu grinned mischievously. Like before she was answered with a dismissive nod. "Let me get a glass of water first." Rima said in her soft voice. Amu nodded, sliding off her bed. She pulled down her bed shorts that were riding up her thigh and adjusted her tank top. She glanced over at Rima who was starring off into the gloom. Amu rolled her eyes and flicked on the switch.

Just as Amu turned to speak to Rima she was cut off by a squeak of fear. Amu blinked, seeing a blinding flash of blonde rush past her. She gasped in surprise teetering towards her nightstand. Amu looked over to see a mortified Rima standing behind her. "Rima what the-"she was cut off by her pointing her index finger past her head. Amu turned her head, following where she pointed. Near the headboard of the bed was clear as day… a palmetto bug. "A roach!" Rima screeched.

Amu blinked, taking a step back in surprise. The little brown bug skittered across her wall, making little rustling noises with its feet. Rima flinched

"Gah! Get it!" she squeaked. Amu looked at her with golden eyes full of disbelief "No way! I don't know how to kill a bug!" she retorted. Deep down, Amu was just as terrified as Rima, except she didn't express it like her.

"Get it get it get it." Rima chanted. Amu swallowed, taking a defensive crouch. "Use your silly string, cat treats ANYTHING!" Rima ranted. Amu shook her head; she considered the idea for less than a second before shrugging it off. Just as she was about to take action her mother trotted in.

"Whats going on?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes "Your sister is trying to sleep and we can't have so much noise."

Amu glanced at her mother and back to the bug. Her mother glanced up and snorted "A bug?" she chided. Rima and Amu glanced at each other nervously. Her mom rolled her eyes, pushing past the wall of scared girls "Honestly…" she muttered, picking up the nearest item; Amu's girly manga. Amu's eyes grew wide "Mom!-" SLAM She flinched "My manga…" she whimpered. Amu's mom glanced down at the book, she shrugged and wiped the cover on her shirt "Good as new." She mumbled, dropping the book in a petrified Amu's hands. Rima glanced over at her and smirked "You still there?" she waved her hand in front Amu's face. She blinked once before putting the book down on the shelf. Rima's eyes followed her movements carefully "Ammmuuuu…" she cooed. She was answered by a soft cough "We should have used the silly string." She muttered.

* * *

**Preview :**

He stumbled towards her, leaning his entire weight against her shoulders. Amu grunted, having trouble carrying his entire weight. "Ikuto…" she grumbled. "Amuuuuuu." He cooed his breath hot. She wrinkled her nose and guided him to her bed. She lowered him onto the bed slowly, making sure he didn't fall. He whimpered, holding her closer "Amuuuuu" he whined. She groaned resting him under the covers. He suddenly pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her possessively "Amuuuu" he purred rubbing his face in her hair. His face trailed from her damp hair to her neck, she shivered. "Ikuto, stop-"he interrupted her with a soft purring "I am a furry burrito." He whispered, his voice slurred "I consist of beans, cheese, and fur." He added.


	12. Post–it Notes

**Chapter Twelve : **Post–it Notes

* * *

_**Previously…**_

Amu watched the display, her jaw slack. The moment Rima ran off Ikuto's charanari dissipated. Amu's hands were in tight fists; she stomped up behind him and gave his shoulder a hard shove. He stumbled forward a step. Ikuto turned and faced her; his eyebrows furrowed "What the hell Amu?" Amu's golden eyes narrowed "That's what I'm wondering, What the HELL Ikuto? Rima is my friend you went to far!" her voice raised a few octaves. Ikuto's sapphire eyes softened "Amu I-" Amu put her hands up "No, I don't want to hear it." She interjected, turning to leave. Ikuto's arm reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder. She stopped, but didn't look up at him, nor meet his soft gaze; she knew if she did that she couldn't be mad at him. Amu shifted her shoulder and turned to leave "I'm going to home." She whispered. Amu didn't even turn to look back, leaving the boy she cared about in her vacant tracks.

Nagi hummed softly to himself, his footsteps echoing through the woods as he picked his way through the underbrush. It had been a good twenty minutes since they all gave up on finding Rima. He smiled to himself _'She's a good hider' _Just as he passed a small bush, something came crashing into his chest. He grunted catching his balance before he could fall. Blinking in disbelief he looked down. In his arms, Rima's face was buried into his chest. Her shoulders were shaking, and he could feel the lightest amount of moisture on his shirt.

_Tears_

Nagi held his breath, remaining completely still. She didn't seem to notice or care that she was hugging a 'liar' He smiled softly letting his arms rest softly on her shoulders. She whimpered, pressing her face deeper into his shirt; her hands clenched small handfuls of his shirt. Nagi pushed aside all else and hugged her close. As she cried he whispered softly "Shhhhhhh." He picked a few leaves from her long hair, before letting his hand hold the back of her head. After a few moments her body stopped shaking and her breathing became slow, like she was asleep. His head was rested atop hers, and he was still whispering to her. He was surprised when he felt her head move. Moving immediately, he looked down at her face for any sign of how or what she was feeling. Her face was streaked with her tears and caked with a little bit of dirt. He smiled softly, letting his fingers brush away the dirt and tears from her cheeks. He flashed a smile, his eyes watched carefully as her face heated up slightly. Her eyes narrowed immediately, regaining her normal expressions. He was concerned before, never had he seen her with such a vulnerable expression. He couldn't help but chuckle softly, which only annoyed her. "What's so funny?" she grumbled, her arms crossing over her chest. He grinned _'Adorable_'

* * *

_**Continued …**_

Amu pulled the towel from her hair, freeing her damp hair from the tight wrap. She ran her fingers through the pink locks, pulling free any tangles. Su plugged in her hairdryer while Ran and Miki floated past the mirror, giggling about something. Amu smiled, but it was quickly replaced with a straight line. She tossed the towel aside and reached from the blow dryer. "Here-desu" Su said smiling pleasantly, handing Amu her brush. She nodded and took the plastic brush in her hand. She looked at it a moment and sighed. Su frowned "Are you still upset-desu?" she cooed, her tone motherly. Amu shook her head, sending a shower of tiny droplets in every which direction. Miki and Ran flinched and turned to Amu "She misses Ikuto-kun." Miki sighed. Ran frowned and then perked up "Its okay Amu-cha Ikuto will be back!" Amu groaned and turned to her bed. She collapsed atop the soft blankets burying her face in her pillow. "Greattt!" her voice was muffled by the pillow. She gave the pillow a squeeze; catching the faintest scent of male cologne _'It smells like him'_ she shook her head tossing the pillow aside. "Stupid Cat." She muttered.

As if on cue, Ikuto stumbled into her room through her balcony. Amu's eyes grew wide, she stood up and moved to the window "Ikuto what the hell?" she chirped. He bumped into her wall, leaning his shoulders against her book shelf. He looked up at her and gave her a crooked smile. Her lip curled, he wreaked sake and his clothes were wrinkled and dirty. He stumbled towards her, leaning his entire weight against her shoulders. Amu grunted, having trouble carrying his entire weight. "Ikuto…" she grumbled. "Amuuuuuu." He cooed his breath hot. She wrinkled her nose and guided him to her bed. She lowered him onto the bed slowly, making sure he didn't fall. He whimpered, holding her closer "Amuuuuu" he whined. She groaned resting him under the covers. He suddenly pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her possessively "Amuuuu" he purred rubbing his face in her hair. His face trailed from her damp hair to her neck, she shivered. "Ikuto, stop-"he interrupted her with a soft purring "I am a furry burrito." He whispered, his voice slurred "I consist of beans, cheese, and fur." He added. Amu cracked a smile; he had shifted so his face was buried in her chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Amu sighed resting her hand on his head. His purring grew louder "I am a furry burrito…. I consist of beans….cheese….and furrr." His voice was slurring badly, making everything he said hard to understand. She sighed, letting her fingers run through his knotted hair. It was the worst she had ever seen him, her chest felt tight. He had the same vulnerable look that she had seen when Ikuto was hurt or in pain. It was strange holding this drunk man in her arms, Ikuto was much more mature than her but now he seemed so young and childish. She smiled softly, her fingers smoothing his hair. It felt soft and smooth to the touch now that she untangled the matted places. It now slipped through her fingers like sand." Stupid cat." She whispered resting her cheek in his hair.

Amu's eyes cracked open, she could feel a cold draft rushing over her shoulders. She shivered curling closer to what used to be a warm Ikuto. Instead she felt nothing. Amu frowned in her sleep, her eyes cracked open slightly finding a vacant place beside her. Amu sat up scratching her head "Ikuto?" she whispered, her voice cracking slightly. She cleared her throat and sighed. There was no sign of her blue haired boy. She shifted her hand, feeling something crinkle beneath it. She glanced down, her eyes becoming curious. A small pink post-it note lied were Ikuto had slept. She peeled it from the bed and read over his neat handwriting :

_Amu._

_Go downstairs and open the fridge._

Amu pursed her lips, stuffing the note in her pocket before running down the stairs. The entire kitchen was dark, she felt around for a light switch; bringing the room to life. She walked across the cold linoleum and pulled open the refrigerator. Her eyes immediately caught sight of a pink post-it note; similar to the one she found earlier. She pulled out the milk carton and pulled off the post-it note. She shook the carton, which was surprisingly empty. She glanced at the note :

_Amu._

_Need more milk, go to the mailbox._

Amu snorted and stuffed the note in her pocket, along with the first one. She ran up the stairs and dressed in a simple outfit, which consisted of a khaki skirt and a deep red v-neck. She stuffed the notes in her back pocket before running down the stairs and heading out the door.

The sun felt nice against her face as she walked down her sidewalk. She rounded the corner and pulled open the mail box labeled 'Hinamori' several letters poured out landing on the ground. She squeaked in surprise picking up all the mail that had escaped. She glanced down picking up an envelope with a pink post-it note attached :

_Amu._

_Get the mail more often would ya'? Poor mailwomen _

_Go to the fruit stand and say your name._

She snorted, what was this? constructive criticism from a cat? She sighed and stuffed the note in her pocket. She turned heading down the sidewalk. _'Fruit stand it is."_

Amu strolled down the sidewalk, watching cars as they whizzed by her. It was like she didn't exist in this world and she wasn't walking along the sidewalk. This held true when she entered the market place, people bumped into her and shoved her aside like she didn't matter. Her eyes caught the sights of the fruit stand. Amu pushed through the current of people to reach the little stand. A small woman with thin glasses was working the stand. Amu's eyes filled with wonder, there was so many different varieties of fruit; however she was still curious to see why Ikuto had sent her here. "Hello little dear, what can I do for you?" the little woman asked Amu. She smiled pleasantly "Um yeah, my name is Amu Hinamori-"

"Ah!" the woman exclaimed, turning her back to Amu. She closed her open mouth and watched the woman scurry around for something. After several minutes she reappeared holding a small fruit basket that was covered "This was left for you my dear, have a nice day." Amu glanced down at the basket her expression muddled "But wait don't I have to pay?" The woman almost laughed at her "No dear, the nice young man told me to give these to his 'strawberry' as he referred to." She chuckled. Amu's face grew red and she turned to leave "Thank you." She called over her shoulder, before leaving.

After getting through the market place, Amu had found a bench to sit on. She had yet to open the little bundle she had received from the elderly woman of the fruit stand. She pulled off the wax paper, revealing several ripe red berries. Amu grinned picking one up for her examination. They were specifically strawberries. She placed one in her mouth, taking a juicy bite. She smiled _'Ikuto'_ a small pink note was visible at the bottom of the basket. She pushed aside some berries and unfolded the note :

_Amu._

_Some strawberries for my strawberry. HA_

_Go to the mall, there is a store called Zero's Jewelry. Go inside and find a man named to Koto, and give him your name._

Amu pursed her lips "Why is he sending me all over town?" she sighed aloud. Amu finished off her sweet snack and discarded the basket and stuffed note in her pocket. Today seemed different from any other, she could feel it on her skin, she could smell it in the air. TSUKIYOMI IKUTO had something brewing, and Amu wasn't entirely sure what scared her most; the fact that a drunk had stumbled out her window in the early morning to do this for her or just the fact that Ikuto was doing something for her.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN : CHAPTER THIRTEEN : Post-it Notes Part II**

**AUTHOR'S SIDE NOTES :**

**Alice : **Don't you just hate 'to be continued' in part so and so? I do *nods*

**Mimi & Ikuto :** Hypocrite.

**Amu :** They finally came to agree on something *smirks*

**Mimi :** But its true! She just said she didn't like them and she did it ANYWAY!

**Ikuto :** Off with her head.

**Alice :** *sweatdrop* Isn't that kinda harsh?

**Mimi : ***Grins* Sentence now verdict later.

**Alice :** *cries* ahhhhh. Im promoting a fanfic idea of mine for a new story. It will debut when Alice makes time to type it _

**Ikuto :** Remember kiddys, **Alice doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters mentioned**.

**Mimi :** *nods* I do

**Ikuto & Alice & Amu :** *sweatdrop*

**Alice :** Episode 101 made me GRIN I [INSERT EXPLETIVE(s)] Ikuto and Amu *drools*


	13. Post It Notes Part II

**Chapter Thirteen : **Post–it Notes II.

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER(S) MENTIONED**

* * *

_**Previously…**_

Amu pursed her lips "Why is he sending me all over town?" she sighed aloud. Amu finished off her sweet snack and discarded the basket and stuffed note in her pocket. Today seemed different from any other, she could feel it on her skin, she could smell it in the air. TSUKIYOMI IKUTO had something brewing, and Amu wasn't entirely sure what scared her most; the fact that a drunk had stumbled out her window in the early morning to do this for her or just the fact that Ikuto was doing something for her.

* * *

_**Continued …**_

Amu looked at the man with a look of bewilderment "You have to be kidding." She muttered. Amu was standing at the front desk of Zero's Jewelers; she had done just as the last note instructed, finding a man named Koto and giving him her name. The man had disappeared behind the counter and pulled out a box with a post-it note attached.

"No mammn" the man shook his head, pushing the open box a little closer. Amu smirked, taking the box and heading outside. "Thank you sir." She called over her shoulder. She had been In the jewelry store fro over an hour, debating with the man weather or not it was actually for her or not. Amu groaned, taking refuge in a small café. She had taken a seat in the farthest corner, were nobody was. Amu pulled out the box again, opening the satin covered lid. On a small cushion laid a thin golden bracelet with a sterling silver charm that read 'Amu' in swirly, delicate cursive. She sighed, playing with the charm on the bracelet, on the back of the charm was a single diamond and in similar cursive the name 'Ikuto' She rolled her eyes placing the bracelet back in the box 'If that cat thinks he's forgiven or that I will wear this he's got another thing coming." She mumbled to herself, peeling the post-it note from the top of the box.

_Amu._

_Please wear this, so you always know I'm here for you._

_Your chase isn't quite through, go to the new boutique in town; give them your name._

_Know I am sorry my dear girl, coming in drunk isn't the most mature way to have handled my emotions._

Amu frowned, placing the note back atop the box. "Stupid cat and his sappy words." She muttered. Deep inside, she was beginning to feel a little more willing to forgive him. After all he went out of his way to get all this done for her. She started to think back on why exactly she had snapped at him in the first place, the sight of pissed of Rima filled her heart with liquid nitrogen. _'He was a royal ass [no Tadase pun intended] to Rima, even though she had something against him it wasn't acceptable…'_ she sighed seeing his sad expression as she walked away, sneaking secret peeks at him as she walked away. Amu pulled out the box and slipped the bracelet on. She pinched the tiny clasps locking it in place. The thin chain dangled from her wrist loosely, she couldn't help but smile slightly, seeing Ikuto's name laying right-side up on her wrist. _'I can forgive him for insulting my friend, but he still has to make up stumbling in my room drunk as a skunk.'_ She smiled to herself and was on her way.

The doors of the shop looked more expensive than Amu's entire house. She felt uneasy, she had looked at the paper twice deciding weather or not this was the place or not, but Amu's eyes could clearly see the now open banners that neatly cluttered the windows and doors. Despite Ikuto's note that promised some goody inside she still felt uneasy. Amu chewed her lip nervously, as she did so a woman exited the boutique. The woman was dressed in a classy blouse and skirt, her name tag read 'Mizuki'. She looked over Amu wistfully before smiling "So your Amu?" she grinned, an accent thick in her voice. She didn't know what to say, so instead of making a fool of herself she nodded. Mizuki nodded and pulled on Amu's sleeve "A boy was here earlier and said to look out for a wary, pink haired girl that might stand outside rather than entering so I just assumed…" her voice trailed off. Amu smiled slightly "He knows me all to well." She mumbled softly. Mizuki nodded and pulled on Amu's sleeve again "Shall we?" she said beckoning to the large glass doors.

Amu brought the dress to her chest as she looked in the mirror. After entering, the nice clerk had given her a card with money Ikuto had left on it for her. She felt almost guilty getting all this stuff from the card he left, but Mizuki had informed her she was under strict orders from Ikuto to not let her leave without spending the money. Amu sighed, placing the dress back on the rack. "Stupid cat." She mumbled half-heartedly.

After paying for her items Mizuki handed her a folded post-it note. She walked out with her bags and looked at the post-it curiously. It was different from the others she found today. All the others were a hot pink, but this one was a bright blue. She pursed her lips and unfolded the note.

_Amu._

_Thank you for listening for once. I hope you like your clothing._

Amu paused, smirking to herself. She continued.

_I want you to do one more thing for me._

_Go home and change into something nice. Then meet me at the small park by the overpass._

_Technically that was two, but im sure you want a reason why I sent you every where today (smirks)_

_Love Ikuto (grins)_

Amu laughed to herself. _'He even wrote when he smirked and grinned…'_ She folded the note in her pocket and started towards the path home.

Once home she pulled out some new things she had bought and spread them on her bed. Amu looked at all the possible outfits _'What would stun Ikuto?'_ she decided she wanted to give Ikuto a surprise for his surprising amount of generosity. She ended up wearing a short pleated black skirt with black and white stockings with a pair of gothic style combat boots. It took her longer to decide her shirt but she picked a slightly revealing solid colored tank top to show off 'what she had' Once ready she grabbed her cell phone and headed out the door.

It was twilight by the time she rounded the corner to the park. The sky was a beautiful canvas of color. The Sun appeared to be gently caressing the land before disappearing completely from sight, plunging her world into the darkness of the night. Amu sighed to herself looking ahead. On the bottom of the hill a thin frame was visible. Ikuto's dark hair covered most of his face, but a small breeze brushed it from his face, allowing Amu to see his dark eyes. Even from here she could feel the warmth radiating from them.

Without a second thought she raced down the hill to meet him. Her breath caught in her lungs as she felt something slam into her, taking her into a death grip. She looked up in surprise, finding Ikuto gripping her possessively. He had dashed halfway up the hill to meet her. Amu smiled, wrapping her arms around him; and returning the enthusiastic embrace. After several heartbeats he loosened his grip to look down at her.

"Amu." He whispered, his voice husky. She could hear a hint of longing in his voice. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt. It hadn't even been two days and he sounded like he hadn't seen her in years. Amu smiled slightly "Ikuto." She whispered in her form of a response.

He smiled warmly, it was one of those smiles that cracked open Amu's heart like a nut shell. Her cheeks turned pink in affect.

"Amu, Im sorry for hurting your friends feelings." He paused. "I was a jerk to you and Rima…" Amu silenced him by giving him a peck on the cheek "Its fine. I just over reacted." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. She could feel him smirk, resting his hand on the back of her head.

"So am I forgiven?" he whispered. Amu sat up, pursing her lips "Maybe." She cooed. She watched his expression fall "With every maybe, you have a condition." He muttered. Amu smiled "You know me all to well. But its rather simple…" the corners of her lips upturned slightly.

Ikuto frowned, his stomach felt tight. He was worried she wouldn't forgive him at all. But at the moment that sounded easier than whatever task she was fixing to set him to _'She is worth every agonizing moment of it.'_ He sighed internally. Ikuto had a little bit of trouble maintaining eye contact with her when she was wearing such a … revealing tank top. He was surprised she hasn't caught him glancing downward. He shook the thought from his mind, refocusing. "Anything for Amu." He purred, trying to distract her. He could feel her skin heat up under his touch. Ikuto smirked internally. "O-okay." She stuttered. He was prepared for Easter to jump him, but not the challenge Amu would set.

'_If I knew then, what I know now… I would have sent her a few more places to loosen her up a bit more…'_

**TO BE CONTINUED IN : CHAPTER FOURTEEN : Big Fat Maybe**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S SIDE NOTES :**

**Alice :** That took longer to type than needed …but I liked typing it (smiles)

**Ikuto :** Efff, Im ALWAYS left with the short end of the stick!

**Amu :** (grins) don't worry, it wont be THAT bad.

**Mimi :** pyon?

**Alice :** Yes yes Mimi, we know you are a bunny (sweat drop)

**Mimi :** Did you ever find your chicken Alice?

**Alice :** (sudden realization) Have you seen my chicken? I would really like it back.

**Mimi :** Next time on author's notes! We will explain how Alice lost her chicken!

**Ikuto :** Cue suspenseful music! DUN DUN DUNNNNNN

_I would like to acknowledge some amazing people who review my stories. First I would like to mention my new favorite reviewer (who is anymous) I kept refreshing the page when you said you would review everyone of my chapters. It made me smile so much, yet made me so made you were anymous! I would have loved to tell you all this earlier but there were no means of communicating so I had to rush rush rush this chapter (which didn't move any faster) *Sigh* But I don't know who you are but I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR REVEIWS! Another thing to add for you my anymous reviewer is that I made that one chapter a dream because I was having writer's block (sweat drop) the other chapters were real, I f it was a dream I would make it obvious._

_To all my new reviews and readers, thank you for supporting me. Even on my days (smiles) and I hope you read,review,and recommend!_

_**Another side note :: oooh lots of 'r' words 3_

* * *

**BOOSH CLICK!**

**You know you want to click the big green sexy button and make Alice happy**

**;3**


	14. Big Fat Maybe

**Chapter Fourteen : **Big Fat Maybe

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER(S) MENTIONED**

* * *

_**Previously…**_

"So am I forgiven?" he whispered. Amu sat up, pursing her lips "Maybe." She cooed. She watched his expression fall "With every maybe, you have a condition." He muttered. Amu smiled "You know me all to well. But it's rather simple…" the corners of her lips upturned slightly.

Ikuto frowned, his stomach felt tight. He was worried she wouldn't forgive him at all. But at the moment that sounded easier than whatever task she was fixing to set him to _'She is worth every agonizing moment of it.'_ He sighed internally. Ikuto had a little bit of trouble maintaining eye contact with her when she was wearing such a … revealing tank top. He was surprised she hasn't caught him glancing downward. He shook the thought from his mind, refocusing. "Anything for Amu." He purred, trying to distract her. He could feel her skin heat up under his touch. Ikuto smirked internally. "O-okay." She stuttered. He was prepared for Easter to jump him, but not the challenge Amu would set.

'_If I knew then, what I know now… I would have sent her a few more places to loosen her up a bit more…'_

* * *

_**Continued …**_

Ikuto grimaced, feeling Amu tug him forward. "And I thought I knew the location of Earth bound hell, but now…-" He was silenced by a slap to the back of the head. Ikuto frowned "Ouch." He mumbled. Amu snorted and pulled him farther down the path "You want to be forgiven?" she called back at him. Ikuto pursed him lips, letting his free hand pry her fingers from his sleeve and take her hand. He watched her cheeks heat up, and with that came the struggle of her trying to free her hand. Ikuto suddenly stepped in front of her and leaned close.

"So not cute." He purred, brushing her cheek with his nose. Her face darkened, he could feel her take a step back. "I-Ikuto,s-stop it!" she stuttered. Ikuto couldn't help but grin _'So easy'_ he thought leaning closer again. She froze, her breath catching in her lungs. His smile faded slightly, shifting into a playful smirk "Now try saying that like you actually mean it… Amu-koi" he whispered. Amu's golden eyes narrowed into slits "Don't call me that, it's not like I'm your girlfriend." She muttered.

Ikuto watched her reaction carefully, catching hints of bitter emotion in her voice. He pursed his lips trying to make his expression less teasing.

"Amu… you know how much I care about you.-"she silenced him by placing a finger to his lips. His dark eyes met hers, he watched how they churned like a golden sea. The sea churned with conflicting emotions, which honestly worried Ikuto. "I guess I never mentioned how I felt when you just left me." She murmured her voice shaky. Ikuto's heart stung "Amu I-"she dismissed him with a swift shake of her head. "Later, first let me forgive you." She whispered, giving him a weak smile. Ikuto sighed and nodded, he still held Amu's hand tightly in his as they approached the doorstep.

Rima eyed Ikuto suspiciously as they stood before her. Ikuto smirked "Girl Scout cookies, what can we mark you down for." He teased. Rima's eyes narrowed "Aren't you a little old to be doing that…little girl?" she chided. Ikuto rolled his eyes "Ooh, what a sting."

Just as Rima was about to snap a retort, Amu cut in "Ikuto is here to apologize." She motioned towards him. Ikuto snorted _'Why did he agree to this again?'_

Amu jabbed him in the rib cage with her elbow, while still maintaining contact with Rima. He smiled slightly, remembering exactly why.

After much coaxing, and convincing that Ikuto wasn't going to rob her; Rima allowed the two to enter. Both of them were seated on one side of the table, while Rima was planted across from Ikuto. She still wore a menacing glare, but Ikuto was unaffected by it unlike most (*cough* Nagi *cough*) He could feel Amu shift beside him uncomfortably; he figured he might as well apologize so He and Amu could get out of here.

Rima's fingers drummed against the wood table impatiently "Well" she mumbled "do you have anything to say?" she continued. He could feel Amu's golden eyes on him, which cued him to make with the ass kissing. "I'm sorry Rima." He muttered under his breath. Rima's eyes grew round with surprise, then immediately became dubious. "I'm sorry Ikuto-kun, I didn't quite hear that." Her innocent voice was laced with poison. He grit his teeth. Forcing the words off his tongue "I'm sorry Rima." He mumbled, slightly louder. Amu nudged him, Ikuto groaned "Im sorry Rima." He repeated.

Rima rubbed her ears "What are you mumbling?" she grinned. Ikuto gave her a fake smile, laced with the same venom as her words.

"I-M S-O-R-R-Y R-I-M-A." he spelled out, which only made Rima snort "I didn't catch that…" she cooed. Ikuto's patience was running thin, his hands were clenching and unclenching into fists. Amu had taken notice of this and had taken one of his hands. He didn't want to crush her hand, so he grit his teeth instead. "I apologize Rima, for hurting your feelings yesterday." He finished. The small blonde girl pursed her lips, he could feel her gaze evaluating his expression for the amount of sincerity he meant.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Rima sighed and stood "Apology accepted." She said softly. Ikuto and Amu both stood and pushed in their chairs, following her to the front door. Ikuto paid no attention to the girls as the chattered away. He just wanted to split, Rima's house felt more like a dungeon than a home. She had all the blinds closed, every door they passed had a deadbolt. Ikuto smirked _'What a creeper'_

As they both exited the door, Rima had caught Ikuto's sleeve. He looked down at her with a puzzled face "What?" he mumbled. Rima released his sleeve and flashed an innocent smile "One more thing…" she whispered softly. Ikuto turned to face her completely "Wha-"he grunted, feeling something with a high velocity swing between his legs. He grunted, reeling over. Rima smirked as Ikuto curled over in a defensive position "Put me down for a box of Thin Mints." She grinned.

After Ikuto regained his ability to stand, Amu and him had headed towards the park again. She had to support him a bit, since he was still trying to walk off Rima's swift kick to the family jewels. He groaned slightly as they walked down hill "Moral of the story…" he grumbled "don't piss off short people." He wheezed, gripping his crotch. Amu giggled slightly "Well I think you apology was well worth my forgiveness." She smiled. Ikuto had brightened slightly "Good… can I ask you a favor?" he cooed, his lips at her ear. A chill ran down her spine, instead of embarrassing herself by stuttering a reply she just nodded. "Since Ive been through more than I bargained today…" he said motioning lower than his waist "could you possibly spare me some sugar?" he finished. Amu's eyebrows furrowed, she had stopped to face him. "Now what is that supposed to me-"her mouth was covered by Ikuto's. Her mind felt like a factory that had shut down suddenly, she couldn't think. Her train of thought got lost on the way to the station.

It was a brief kiss, lasting only a moment. Ikuto had pulled away first, allowing her mind to resume normal operation. Once she remembered how to blink, she looked over at Ikuto. He pulled a ringing device out of his pocket and placed it to his ear. "Yo." He said causally. Amu watched him nod slowly, she couldn't hear the conversation on the other line but she could hear Ikuto's cynical responses which consisted of: yeah, uh-huh, nope, pardon, and an occasional snort of disbelief.

After a good five minutes he snapped the phone shut and sighed. Amu smiled slightly "Who was it?" Ikuto shook his head, not meeting her eyes. She pouted, taking his face in her hands. She held his face on either side "Whats wrong?" she whispered. He opened his mouth to say something but it snapped shut again. He repeated this process a few times before finally whispering "It was my dad, he's ready to ship out."

**TO BE CONTINUED IN : CHAPTER SIXTEEN : Spinning Cups & Locked Hearts**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S SIDE NOTES :**

**Mimi :** Story time yay! *claps*

**Mimi :** 7 score and fifteen years ago…blah blah blah.

**Mimi : **Alice was spending the night at my house. We were on separate computers playing on different sites.

**Mimi : **She was on Facebook fiddling with an application known as Farmville.

**Mimi :** Shes only a level seven which is epic fail in Farmville.

**Mimi :** Anyway, someone sent her a gift, which turned out to be a chicken. Alice was BEYOND estatic.

**Mimi : **However the Facebook server supporting her refreshed the page, and low and behold….

**Rima :** HER CHICKEN DISSAPEARED!

**Mimi : **Since then, she has been asking people, where ever she goes, if they have seen her chicken.

**Alice :** I got over it, I got a goat! *claps*

**Alice : **So…that's my story… and Mimi.

**Mimi :** YOSH!

**Alice :** Is Ikuto and Amu sulking?

**Mimi :** If I'm not mistaken they are….why

**Alice :** Should I end my story yet?

**Mimi :** NO, ask the public THEY WILL AGREE-ITH!

**Yoru :** What do you think folks? Should My Chanied Heart Unlock end in a few chapters?

**Alice&Yoru&Mimi&Rima :** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

**Mimi :** …PYON!

_Another special mention to my anymous reviewer, Yes Ikuto really got drunk. I enjoyed making him a furry burrito (smiles) I love hearing from everyone. I am pondering ending my story to focus on other projects but something about it 'im extremely attached to. Thoughts opinions?_

_I'm not crazy, I know fifteen should be the next chapter but Alice declares fifteen a short story plus preview. It likely the day I publish the short story that the new chapter will be complete but I will publish it the following day. I promise (grins) Im declaring a poll, for a favorite character between Mimi and Alice. Whos got smore to love ehehehe VOTE. Include it in reviews ;3_

_**Mimi : **__O VOTES __**Alice :**__ 0 VOTES_

* * *

**BOOSH CLICK!**

**You know you want to click the big green sexy button and make Alice happy**

**;3**


	15. Update as of November 1st

**Update // **November 1st

* * *

Gomen a sai to all my readers! I have been slacking on my writing so I am WAYYYYYY behind D: I do have a chapter typed up, but I have yet to add more. I became flustered at the thought of making another side story so I chose better and made an update.

I have full intentions of moving my story forward to a newer plot that can actually move someplace -_-

I'm not going to end My Chained Heart Unlock, but sometime in the near future I'm gonna start it over. Not from the start, but sorta/kinda like a new season. Catch my drift? So when project : yet to be determined is put into action I will do a sequel.

The method to my madness is that

**A.** I don't like the title that much anymore.

**B.** I'm turning the plot a bit, the first one was about Ikuto coming back and stuff so the next one will be her opening up some more and a twist :D

Well chickies I'm gonna start up on brainstorming some good plots. Ideas are lovely and reviews make me happy :DDD

Always,

_Alice Vicious_

* * *

**Magical Preview :**

_This is between Ikuto and Utau via IM_

She took note of the crying face at the end of his message… but she couldn't see it. Ikuto crying is one thing she has never seen. Utau zoned out, trying to imagine it. A small chirp interrupted her thoughts. She glanced at the screen.

**I K U T 0 : I don't want to leave so suddenly. I've only been here two weeks and I was gone seven months last time. I have no idea how long it will be until the next time I see my strawberry!**

Utau double-taked, re-reading the message.

**HoshinaxUtau : …**

**HoshinaxUtau : your strawberry?**

**I K U T 0 : Yeah, my strawberry.**

**HoshinaxUtau : …**

**HoshinaxUtau : Freak.**

**I K U T 0: Don't judge, I love her.**

**HoshinaxUtau : Freak on a leash 3**

**I K U T 0: Your not funny.**

**HoshinaxUtau : Neither is Rima, but thats beside the point**

**I K U T 0 : Dude im gonna tell her you said that…**

Utau pursed her lips, allowing herself to pause and think instead of the quick Tskuyomi retorts. _'Runs in the family, I suppose….'_

**HoshinaxUtau : What is she gonna do?**

**I K U T 0 : …**

**I K U T 0 : …**

**I K U T 0 : …**

Utau grit her teeth, becoming impatient.

**HoshinaxUtau : I ain't getting any younger!**

**I K U T 0 : She will kick you in the nads**

**I K U T 0 : HA**

Utau snorted, her brother sure had a sense of humor.


	16. Spinning Cups & Locked Hearts

**Chapter Sixteen : **Spinning Cups & Locked Hearts

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARCTER(S) MENTIONED**

_**Previously…**_

It was a brief kiss, lasting only a moment. Ikuto had pulled away first, allowing her mind to resume normal operation. Once she remembered how to blink, she looked over at Ikuto. He pulled a ringing device out of his pocket and placed it to his ear. "Yo." He said causally. Amu watched him nod slowly, she couldn't hear the conversation on the other line but she could hear Ikuto's cynical responses which consisted of: yeah, uh-huh, nope, pardon, and an occasional snort of disbelief.

After a good five minutes he snapped the phone shut and sighed. Amu smiled slightly "Who was it?" Ikuto shook his head, not meeting her eyes. She pouted, taking his face in her hands. She held his face on either side "What's wrong?" she whispered. He opened his mouth to say something but it snapped shut again. He repeated this process a few times before finally whispering "It was my dad, he's ready to ship out."

* * *

_**Continued …**_

Utau opened the laptop screen and logged on. It was about midnight, and she was restless. Trying to find a release for this, she thought of boring herself to sleep by reading fan mail _'I have nothing to loose…'_ She punched in her super secret password. Being paranoid, she instinctively glanced over her shoulder to check for possible peekers, cheaters, or fan boys. Once she deemed the area secure, she let her fingers skim across the keyboard, finding the single letters to come together and form a complete thought (or password in my case)

'_k-u-k-a-i [space] u-s-e-s [space] t-r-o-j-a-n'_ she giggled mentally as she was granted access. It was a long story, but Utau found a Trojan condom in his backpack (no I wasn't digging in it) It was sexual education that week at school but Utau got a kick out of making fun of him about it. She figured her password was fool proof and unguessable. She hummed softly as she opened a new window and logged in to her email account.

A male's voice sounded from the speakers 'HoshinaxUtau, you have mail!' it declared.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered double clicking the inbox link.

As she was about to pull up a message titled 'YOUR BIGGEST FAN!' Her laptop chirped, and a new window appeared.

**I K U T 0 : yo **

Utau snorted and pecked at the keys.

**HoshinaxUtau : whats up?**

She glanced at the corner of the screen. A small pencil lit up, alerting her that he was replying. Ikuto was pretty quick on the keyboard, but the little alert kept lighting up and powering down. He would type, than stop, than type again. _'He's hesitating.'_ She punched in a reply before he could.

**HoshinaxUtau : One guess…**

**HoshinaxUtau : Amu problems?**

Utau waited a moment, watching the pencil symbol remain dormant for a moment, before lighting up. It stayed this way for a few moments before her computer binged.

**I K U T 0 : More like dad problems that make Amu problems. He's ready to leave again.**

**I K U T 0 : And I JUST got Amu to forgive me T_T**

She took note of the crying face at the end of his message… but she couldn't see it. Ikuto crying is one thing she has never seen. Utau zoned out, trying to imagine it. Tears rolling down her brothers composed face seemed so- A small chirp interrupted her thoughts. She glanced at the screen.

**I K U T 0 : I don't want to leave so suddenly. I've only been here two weeks and I was gone seven months last time. I have no idea how long it will be until the next time I see my strawberry!**

Utau double-taked, re-reading the message.

**HoshinaxUtau : …**

**HoshinaxUtau : your strawberry?**

**I K U T 0 : Yeah, my strawberry.**

**HoshinaxUtau : …**

**HoshinaxUtau : Freak.**

**I K U T 0: Don't judge, I think- no I know I love her.**

**HoshinaxUtau : Freak on a leash 3**

**I K U T 0: Your not funny.**

**HoshinaxUtau : Neither is Rima, but that's beside the point**

**I K U T 0 : Dude I'm gonna tell her you said that…**

Utau pursed her lips, allowing herself to pause and think instead of the quick Tsukuyomi retorts. _'Runs in the family, I suppose….'_

**HoshinaxUtau : What is she gonna do?**

**I K U T 0 : …**

**I K U T 0 : …**

**I K U T 0 : …**

Utau grit her teeth, becoming impatient.

**HoshinaxUtau : I ain't getting any younger!**

**I K U T 0 : She will kick you in the nads**

**I K U T 0 : HA**

Utau snorted, her brother sure had a sense of humor. She frowned slightly and typed in a quick reply.

**HoshinaxUtau : So are you leaving again?**

Utau sat back and stared at the screen for a moment. Ikuto seemed dormant; the question may have struck hard on his heart. She watched the glowing screen for several minutes. Two minutes turned into five, and five turned into twenty. Eventually her screen saver popped up. She glanced over at her alarm clock. Almost an hour and a half had passed. Utau sighed and wiggled the mouse. Ikuto was still online, and the pencil icon was flickering. She watched it carefully as it held a steady glow. After a few moments a sound penetrated the silence. Utau jumped a little, quickly leaning in to read.

**I K U T 0 : I want to stay, but dad wants to go. I made a decision to find him and play with him so I would feel guilty leaving him now, but I cant think of what this would do to Amu… I can't do that to someone I care about so dearly. It would make me the bad guy. As of now I have no idea what I'm going to do, but what I do know is that you can eat an elephant with small bites; my first bite is going to be a shower then off to Amu's! Love you little sis (yeah LOVE YOU) ha**

Utau reread it thoroughly before glancing at his status : Offline. She smiled slightly

"Love you too onii-sama" she whispered, almost child like.

Amu's eyes felt soggy and sticky from crying. It was pressed into her like a sword in stone; Ikuto was leaving her again for his music. It twisted deeper into her wound, Not that Amu wanted him to be deprived of what he loved most, she just longed for him to stay closer. Her eyes closed, and reopened slowly

'_Does he love me?'_

A small figure floated beside her. Amu didn't look up, from the corner of her eye she saw the golden form of Dia. _'who has been a little less than useless'_ she added internally. The small chara remained fixed in mid-air right beside her. Amu found it…irritating.

"What do you want? Im not in the mood for your fortune cookie fortunes!" she hissed.

Dia remained silent, meeting her question with a unblinking golden stare. Amu snorted and turned her back to Dia, muttering as she did so. Dia, who had

remained silent the entire time, wore a composed face.

"Ugly." She whispered simply.

Amu looked up with narrowed eyes

"Are you calling me-"

Dia interrupted her with a soft laugh, which irritated Amu further.

"Your sparkle, it's almost; if not completely gone." She whispered.

Amu sucked her bottom lip, biting hard on her words.

'_Ikuto, it was Ikuto's fault.' _

Dia shook her head and nudged Amu mentally

'_He loves you. Sometimes, true love means saying goodbye.'_

Her chara's words gouged into her heart, she shut her out of her mind and curled up. Amu covered her ears with her hands, and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Amu's tears sealed her eyes shut, but it still felt uncomfortable. She had closed her mind and senses off from the world. In essence, Amu didn't exsist. She was else were. Some were quiet, she sighed softly.

'_It was completely dark; she could feel solid ground beneath her feet as she shuffled through the unknown. She hugged her shoulders feeling a cold draft rush over her skin. Her eyes were wide open but nothing could be seen. Amu whimpered, feeling more discomfort and rising anxiety. The silence was almost smothering. Just as the silence seemed louder, a small light became visible, more like a form. It stood in the distance, it was long and lanky, a frame which seemed familiar. Amu rushed towards it instinctively. She longed for the light in this dark void. The closer she got, the warmer she became. Amu's legs pumped harder, the light becoming brighter and warmer. The form became more distinguishable, tall with broad shoulders. Very slim, yet built in frame. She felt as if she had seen this form before. It filled her with a feeling of safety and liquid love. Amu sighed pushing it aside. The light was a yard away, she outstretched her right arm to reach out and touch it. As she drew closer the warmth became almost unbearable, she had to squint; no longer able to look at the light. As she felt something beneath her fingertips, the ground crumpled like weak glass. She could hear its shatter in the back of her mind. Amu felt the world fall in on its self. Still looking up at the light with an extended arm she screamed… no sound came out.'_

Ikuto had arrived at Amu's about the time she was arguing with her golden chara. He caught broken bits of the conversation as he neared, but once he was at the window he could hear everything with clarity.

"Ugly"

The chara had whispered curtly. Ikuto was slightly taken aback, and gauging Amu's expression she wasn't too hip with it either. Just as she was about to retort something 'Amu-like' she was interrupted by the chara's words.

"Your sparkle, it's almost; if not already completely gone."

Ikuto watched Amu's expression harden before shattering, which she promptly covered her ears and eyes; pulling into a defensive position. Ikuto felt his chest ache as she curled into a tighter fetal position. Amu looked like she was physically and emotionally suffering; which twisted the thorn in Ikuto's heart. He staggered backwards, using the rail for support.

For so long he had been able to keep a wall between other's and his heart so it wouldn't hurt when they hurt him or when he left them. This feeling now felt so painful since he was older.

'_Amu, I gave you my heart. I just let you hold it…'_

He squeezed his eyes shut a moment, wincing in pain. Did she have to be so cruel; she could have just accepted his presence and not cared for him. If she hadn't opened her heart and his… then he could leave without looking back.

'_She closed her mouth, giving up crying out. Once she had closed her mouth she felt something catch her. Amu flinched gripping the object tightly. As If somebody had found the light switch in her mind, everything became bright. Amu shielded her eyes, not yet accustomed to such light. She glanced around her, seeing flying…tea cups? She felt her cup spin and spin, moving faster and faster. The white void was a blur; she closed her eyes, preferring the darkness to the white open space. 'Free me!' She silently plead 'I'm scared!' Almost instinctively she called out Ikuto's name, quite like a lost kitten might. His name was the only words that could be heard in the silent void_

"_Ikuto" she cried "IKUTO" …_

He almost flinched when he heard Amu cry out his name. He had already slipped through the doors and sat perched besides her. She had not uncurled from her defensive position, but had curled into a tighter knot. He grit his teeth, trying to subside his instinct to reach out and touch her. He felt like he had a hold on it, but he felt this control break with Amu's second plea.

"Ikuto, it's scary…" her voice had trailed off.

He couldn't stop himself from reacting this time around. Ikuto had scooted closer and extended his hand to rest on her cheek. Her skin felt clammy under his palm, it worried him. He noticed her shoulders loosen, and her grip around her legs slip. Amu had reached up to touch his hand. At first, it strayed around, pawing open air. Until she finally touched his hand, at first she just brushed it, but then she gripped it tightly. He let her do this, not minding the sharp pain radiating from his hand. Amu had pulled his hand to her cheek, and applied pressure. Ikuto could feel her damp skin beneath her eyes. It only made this experience harder.

'_In the midst of this terrifying ride she felt something touch her. She blinked slowly, her heart calming slightly. The warmth radiating from it reminded her of the same glow from the strange form. But it wasn't as intensified, but the same loving sensation filled her body. Amu felt light and a safer, she had only realized she was actually floating when the light began to dim into darkness. But in the dark she could see the same softly glowing form. The warmth brushed her cheek, carrying her farther. Upon knowing this she grabbed it, allowing it to bring her to the form; closer and closer. _

_The warmth felt almost so warm it was cold. Amu gripped the warm presence and struggled to hold onto the light feeling that kept her suspended in the air. She closed her eyes and reopened them slowly. The light had changed to a soft glow, and Amu could register the familiar face. Angular face, dark eyes, cascading hair, broad shoulders, long arms and legs…this was him. The one who had unlocked her heart…_

_Ikuto_

_Suddenly he disappeared, without a trace. The warm feeling had left, leaving her in a cold darkness. The feeling she struggled to hold onto had completely faded and she could feel her body falling again._

_Falling…Again'_

Amu's eyes shot open. She feared that she would be in the same twisted labyrinth in her mind, but came to find the familiar shapes of her room. Alarm clock, sleeping eggs, warm arms surrounding her…

'_Wait…Matte…'_

Amu turned over coming face to face with him. '_Ikuto'_. She held her breath a moment, not daring to say a word. His unblinking gaze looked through her, like she was transparent. His eyes didn't have the normal veil that composed them so well, instead she saw a raw emotion. It was nothing like she had ever seen. It was a brief flash of pain before slowly flickering to relief. Amu still remained quiet, examining his features for any other raw emotions, something; anything that could help her figure out what he was feeling. It remained this way for barely a heartbeat before his arms crushed her against his chest. She exhaled loudly in surprise. Not a single word had been traded between the, yet she understood his silence. The unspoken words traded between them.

She buried her face in his shoulder, allowing herself to melt into him. It felt warm and comforting, she sighed softly instinctively. But her calm feeling was suddenly over runned by an overwhelming sorrow. She sniffled softly, the sound being muffled by his shirt. Amu felt his hand cup the back of her head and stroke slowly. Only then did she allow her years to escape, she didn't know what was scarier. Her dream or Ikuto leaving both seemed equally terrifying.

Ikuto's jaw stiffened as he held her, more or less clenched her. He could feel her shoulders shudder, and moisture from her tears. He sighed softly pulling her closer.

"Its okay Amu, I promise I won't leave you…"

With that, her entire body relaxed in his arms. Ikuto felt some relief knowing he was being honest. Not just with her…but with himself.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED : Chapter Seventeen Ikuto's Loss**

_**Author's Notes :**_

**Ikuto :** ABOUT DAMN TIME

**Amu : ***nods*

**Mimi :** I know right?

**Alice :** GOMEN! I made it longer if that's any consolation-

**Mimi :** Insolence! OFF WITH YER HEAD YOSHHHHHH

**Alice :** *sweat drop*

_**I sorry everyone! It took me ever long to complete this chapter. I didn't want to publish it too soon..but it ate at me everyday that I didn't publish. It called my name! Anyway I hope you enjoy this extra long chappie (in comparison to my others) and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**Happy belated Halloween : D**_

* * *

_**I'd Tap That**_

_**BOOSH CLICK**_

_**Click the big sexy button!**_

_**Every time this button goes unclicked an awkward turtle dies !**_

_**;3**_


End file.
